One Sole Direction
by rossold76
Summary: Cambridge, 1936 Louis William Tomlinson è figlio di un lord d'Inghilterra. E' sua tradizione inaugurare l'anno accademico con rimorchio anonimo e scopata. Ma a volte qualcosa va storto. 'Certi sorrisi tolgono il respiro. Lui, con un sorriso, toglieva la vita. Semplicemente, dopo, non era più la tua.'
1. Cosa

**"Alice ma tu ogni tanto impari qualcosa dalle tue esperienze passate o cosa?"**

 **"Cosa."**

 **da 'Alice nel Paese delle Meraviglie'**

 **di Lewis Carroll**

.

.

.

Sentivo il suo palmo spingere sul dorso della mia mano aperta contro il muro.

Cristo Santo mi aveva già messo le mani ovunque e non mi aveva neanche ancora chiesto

 _'Come ti chiami?'_

Ecco, appunto.

 _'Non te lo dico._

 _Chi cazzo ti conosce'_

 _'Ti sto per fottere almeno dimmi a chi lo sto facendo'_

Non aveva tutti i torti il buzzurro.

Dovevo smettere di andare in giro a farmi la peggio feccia di Cambridge.

Prima o poi con la mia arroganza avrei offeso la persona sbagliata.

Ma ero al terzo anno e ormai era come una personale tradizione.

Inaugurare l'anno accademico con rimorchio anonimo e scopata.

Questo l'avevo recuperato in uno dei pub dell'estrema periferia.

Più lontano era dal campus, meno cazzate rischiavo di fare.

Ci avevo messo la solita mezzora prima di avere il coraggio di incrociare il suo sguardo.

Lui invece mi fissava senza controllo e senza pudore.

Mi guardava come se non avesse mai visto un uomo prima di me, ed effettivamente visto l'ambiente che frequentava, non faticavo a crederlo.

Ragazzetto interessante, alto moro e sudicio quel tanto che bastava per farmi venire voglia di abusare della sua compagnia, prima di rinchiudermi nei corridoi immacolati del college più prestigioso d'Inghilterra -si d'accordo, uno dei due college più prestigiosi d'Inghilterra*.

(*naturalmente l'altra università è Oxford. Oxford fu fondata nel 1096, Cambridge nel 1231.  
il tono sarcastico è riconducibile alla pluri centenaria competizione tra i due prestigiosi atenei)

E in ogni caso, quando l'avrebbe mai vista una pelle come la mia?

Quando entrai in bagno mi detti i soliti sette minuti.

Se non fosse entrato in quel lasso di tempo sarei uscito e addio.

Ne erano passati quattro.

Più dell'ultima volta,

meno della prima.

Stavo perdendo colpi?

Mi avvicinai alla porta per affacciarmi e controllare ma si aprì all'improvviso.

Quattro minuti e mezzo.

Ci scambiammo due parole che insieme non facevano una frase e aveva già le mani ovunque.

E' questo che mi piace dei ragazzi dei bassi fondi,

sanno per cosa vale la pena rischiare la galera.

E nonostante siano froci persi, sprizzano virilità da ogni lembo di pelle.

Non hanno grazia.  
Non hanno regole.

E per una volta, quello che ero, non contava nulla.

Non rappresentavo altro che una mano sulla parete.

 **Cambridge, 9 Marzo 1937**

Dentro o fuori.

La vita è fatta di attimi di indecisione e scelte sospese sul filo di una logica inesistente e forse inutile.

Fissavo il vetro della finestra della sala da tè accanto alla biblioteca e continuavo a chiedermi se l'insetto fosse dentro o fuori.

Eppure sarebbe bastato un gesto, una mano incurante, uno spostamento d'aria, forse d'ali, per capire dove fosse.

Ma io, lo fissavo.

Dentro o fuori.

Essere o non essere.

Ma poi, essere davvero cosa?

 _'Un coglione._

 _Ecco che cos'è'_

Proprio quando sentii la mia spalla muoversi per indirizzare il braccio verso la finestra, la voce di Niall Horan, impostata sul suo tono più arrogante, spezzò l'aria fumosa della stanza.

 _'Solo un coglione rinuncerebbe al trono d'Inghilterra per una donna americana'_

Non gli bastava donna, doveva aggiungere la provenienza per rendere meglio l'idea.

Come se rinunciare al trono d'Inghilterra per una donna inglese non sarebbe stato ugualmente folle.

 _'Ti faccio notare che stai dando del coglione al Re d'Inghilterra, non so neanche se ci sia la pena capitale per questo'  
_ La capacità di Liam Payne di non cogliere mai il vero significato di una conversazione non smetteva mai di stupirmi.

Aveva l'ambiziosa certezza che per rimettere in ordine un posto dopo un tornado, bastasse rimettere in piedi i candelabri d'argento.

Non era colpa sua.

Tutta l'alta società inglese aveva l'ottusa convinzione che l'apparenza di una casa ben illuminata, nel giorno di ricevimento, sarebbe bastata a nascondere generazioni di scandali sciagurati.

O che i cavalli ben addestrati bastassero a vincere le guerre.

Piccole selle e briglie strette.  
Tutto sotto stretto controllo.

Napoleone non era bastato loro per capire che non controllavano proprio un cazzo.

E neanche un Impero quasi smantellato dopo una guerra vinta.

 _'Ex Re._  
 _Payne.'_

Obiettò Niall.  
E continuò.

 _'Proprio perché è un coglione._

 _Ha rinunciato al trono per una donna._

 _Ha rinunciato al trono per una donna americana'_

Sentenziò di nuovo.

Rimandai la decisione sull'insetto e intervenni

 _'Magari Wallis Simpson non è una donna come le altre.  
Magari conosce arti che noi non immaginiamo neanche'_

Lasciai che quell'affermazione tingesse i bordi della conversazione della cattiveria e della volgarità sufficienti per zittire la finta audacia di Horan e l'ingessato perbenismo di Payne.

E avrei chiuso lì, trionfante nella mia inossidabile capacità di provocare, se nella stanza non ci fosse stato qualcun altro.

 _'Non essere volgare,_

 _Tomlinson._

 _Non ti si addice'_

Eccolo là.

Appoggiato allo stipite dell'arco d'ingresso solo con la punta della spalla, braccia e gambe incrociate, e uno sguardo troppo invadente per non riempire l'intera stanza.

Harry Styles aveva appena scoperto il mio bluff.

Di nuovo.

Stava lì, fiero,

mai in soggezione,

con una bellezza così sfacciata da intimidire

i secoli di letteratura che gli facevano da cornice.

Anzi.

Avrebbe potuto ispirare ognuna di quelle opere.

E per quello gli sarebbe bastata la presenza.  
E mentre agli altri prodigava banale acidità,  
io ero la vittima a cui riservava il carisma.

E poi si rivolse a Niall.

 _'Horan sei talmente stupido che se seguissi il tuo ragionamento dovrei dire che tua madre è americana._

 _Ma, ironia della sorte, sono io ad avere una madre americana e tutto nel mio essere smentisce la tua teoria._

 _Tra l'altro non sei neanche inglese, cos'avrai tanto da bearti della provenienza della Simpson dovrai spiegarmelo, almeno gli Yankee l'Indipendenza l'hanno conquistata, voialtri irlandesi ancora subite._

 _Invece, sarò io ora a raccontarti il più grande segreto d'Inghilterra e non solo'_

Mi passò davanti guardandomi in quel suo dannato modo.

Poi si fermò dietro Niall e, facendo leva sui braccioli della sua poltrona,

appollaiandosi vicino al suo orecchio, gli sussurrò ad alta voce

 _'Il nostro adorato re, non sta abdicando per un'americana  
-anche se un'artista, come pensa l'ingenuità di Tomlinson._

si aiutò con un elegante movimento della mano, per umiliarmi con più grazia

 _Il suo problema non è scoparsi ciò che proviene dall'altra parte dell'Atlantico,  
ma simpatizzare politicamente per ciò che si trova un po' troppo oltre Manica'*_

(*Edoardo VIII fu re d'Inghilterra e dell'Impero Britannico dal Gennaio 1936 al Dicembre dello stesso anno.  
Il motivo ufficiale della sua abdicazione in favore di suo fratello Alberto -salito al trono come Giorgio VI- fu la sua relazione con l'attrice Wallis Simpson, borghese, americana ma soprattutto divorziata -il re d'Inghilterra è, dai tempi di Enrico VIII, anche capo della Chiesa.  
Per sposare la Simpson, Edward fu costretto a rinunciare al trono.  
Pochi mesi dopo, nel Marzo del '37, suo fratello gli conferì il titolo di Duca di Windsor, titolo che spettò anche a Wallis quando in Giugno diventò sua moglie. Ci sono fondati sospetti che il motivo per cui Edward fu allontanato dal trono non fosse solo la sua passione per Wallis. Tutti sapevano delle sue simpatie per i regimi totalitari, in particolare per la stima che nutriva per la Germania nazista. E infatti l'ex re fu inviato alle Bahamas come governatore per tutto il periodo della guerra e tornò in patria solo dopo che il conflitto finì)

Liam si alzò dalla sedia come se sotto di lui fosse appena scoppiato un mortaio ma prima che riuscisse a cantilenare la sua obiezione, Harry gli stava già rispondendo con sufficienza

 _'Riposo soldato._

 _Non vale la pena essere così fedele a un re che rinuncia alla corona per un'americana o per un tedesco._

 _O peggio._

 _Per entrambi._

 _Troppa volgarità._

 _Troppa, tutta insieme, a profanare la dinastia dei Windsor'  
_ La risata di Niall accompagnò il silenzio di ritirata di Liam.

Nessuno aveva voglia di ricominciare a discutere di Hitler.

Tanto meno di una politica che al momento non ci riguardava.

O almeno, così credevamo.

E in ogni caso nessuno aveva voglia di intavolare una discussione con Harry.  
Anche se più giovane, era più intelligente, colto e sfrontato di ognuno di noi.

Era entrato nella mia -nelle nostre vite, solo pochi mesi prima, chissà da dove, chissà perché, ma nessuno, neanche per un secondo aveva pensato che potesse trattarsi di un ragazzo qualunque.

Sicuramente io non avrei rifatto lo stesso errore.

Ancora.  
-

 **Cambridge, Settembre 1936**

Sentivo il suo palmo spingere sul dorso della mia mano aperta contro il muro.

Cristo Santo mi aveva già messo le mani ovunque e non aveva ancora chiesto

 _'Come ti chiami?'_

 _'Non te lo dico._

 _Chi cazzo ti conosce'_

 _'Ti sto per fottere almeno dimmi a chi lo sto facendo'_

Ma sì, di solito il mio nome funzionava perfettamente.

Niente li faceva eccitare come pronunciare il mio fottuto nome.

 _'Louis._

 _Mi chiamo Louis'_

Almeno questo era quello che succedeva sempre.

Lo sentii avvicinarsi di più, il petto contro la mia schiena.  
E con un'insostenibile delicatezza appoggiarsi al mio collo.

 _'Oh._  
 _Loui._

 _Vous êtes français?'  
_ Pronuncia perfetta.

 _'No'_

Balbettai.

Anzi.

Mi venne fuori ansimando perché ero io che mi ero eccitato di più.

E lui era entrato.  
Come lo sapeva?

 _'Non è importante._

 _Io ti chiamerò Louì._

 _Mi eccita da impazzire'_

La sua voce.  
Cristo Santo.

Il suo modo di pronunciare il mio nome in due lingue insieme.

Liui.

Solo il battito di due sillabe ed ero completamente suo.

Non ero più neanche in grado di parlare.

Ansimavo e basta.

Avevo tirato giù una bestemmia e lui mi aveva supplicato

 _'Non essere volgare_  
 _Louì, non ti si addice'_  
E intanto pensavo.

Pensavo che i ragazzi dei bassi fondi non parlavano francese, figurarsi con quella pronuncia.  
Pensavo, sentendomele addosso, che mani così di seta non potevano essere di un operaio.  
Pensavo che i buzzurri non protestavano per una bestemmia e non profumavano di bayles.

Ma allora cosa era?  
Anzi, chi cazzo era?

E perché invece di terrorizzarmi la cosa me lo faceva venire ancora più duro.

E infatti smisi anche di pensare.

Anche quando finimmo e si arrese sulla mia schiena, la sensazione di pienezza fu assoluta.

E non si mosse, e neanche io, rimanemmo fermi sul nostro piacere, come fossimo d'accordo.

Come a volerlo sublimare in un silenzio che separasse il momento surreale che avevamo appena vissuto e la realtà –o la semirealtà- della vita che ci aveva condotti lì e che da lì ci stava per trascinare via.

Un'isola di piacere, in mezzo a un mare di silenzio.

Senza sapere quanto le sponde reali delle nostre vite fossero lontane.

Quando si staccò da me riuscii con fatica a rimettere insieme i miei sensi e ritornai alla domanda che in quel momento era fondamentale.

Chi cazzo è.

Provai a star dritto e darmi un tono di indifferenza.

Fare una domanda necessaria con l'aria di uno a cui non frega nulla.

 _'Tu invece saresti?'_

Chiesi fissandomi i bottoni della camicia.

Mi guardò con aria di sufficienza ma vidi una piega al lato delle labbra rigargli appena un sorriso.

 _'Non te lo dico._

 _Chi cazzo ti conosce'  
_ Mi guardò di nuovo.

Questa volta in modo diverso.

Mi guardava come se fossi nudo davanti a lui.  
No, mi guardava come fossi nudo solo per lui.

E poi andò via.

Gli riconobbi una risata sarcastica sulla schiena.  
Mi ero appena fatto fottere da uno sconosciuto.

In tutti i sensi.

Con tutti i sensi.  
E stavo ridendo.

Terrorizzato.

L'unica triste vittoria che il bastardo mi lasciò, dopo che qualche settimana prima si era approfittato di me in bagno –d'accordo ero assolutamente consenziente e anche di più ma io non sapevo chi fosse e quindi ero io quello che era stato usato- fu il fatto di aver pagato il conto per entrambi.

E non era effettivamente quella la vittoria –e dopo anzi, l'avrei anche rimpianto-, anche perché ad essere onesti avrei potuto pagare il conto dell'intero locale solo con la paghetta settimanale di quando avevo 12 anni, la vittoria era il fatto che avesse pagato prima di raggiungermi in bagno.

Quindi, dai quattro minuti e mezzo che mi aveva fatto aspettare, bisognava togliere il tempo che aveva impiegato per pagare il conto.

Sono uno puntiglioso.

Ci tengo ai dettagli.

E lui praticamente si era fiondato in bagno non appena mi aveva visto allontanarmi.

In sostanza, molto probabilmente, avevo battuto il mio record personale di tempi di abbordaggio.

(in realtà quella sera avevo battuto anche altri record, di cui però andavo troppo fiero)

E se il buzzurro non avesse deciso di fare il gentiluomo ne sarei anche completamente certo.  
Peccato che di certi record non potessi vantarmi in giro e dovessero rimanere cose solo mie,  
come i calendari dei detenuti sui muri delle carceri; incomprensibili, incoraggianti e necessari.

Pensavo a questo, in cortile, durante una pausa tra due lezioni, mentre Liam si lagnava dell'orario dei corsi e Niall del suo nuovo compagno di stanza, matricola e sordomuto, sempre gli stessi discorsi, sempre le stesse lamentele.

La noia.  
II nulla.

In realtà pensavo allo sconosciuto anche durante le lezioni, a mensa, mentre giocavo a tennis, mentre mi lavavo i denti e mentre fissavo il libro di relazioni internazionali in biblioteca.

Più che dal record ero ossessionato da chi fosse il fottuto bastardo che mi ero scopato nel bagno del pub –d'accordo, era lui che si era scopato me ma in ogni caso la questione non cambiava.

Conosceva il mio nome e non era un operaio o uno di quei decerebrati che frequentavano quei posti.

Ma chi diavolo fosse era impossibile capirlo.

Era uno sconosciuto e conosceva il mio segreto.

Certo era anche il suo segreto ma era della mia vita che mi preoccupavo, non della sua.

Non era la prima volta che mi infilavo in uno di quei pub per cercare una facile compagnia.

Sapevo quali sarebbero state le conseguenze di quello che facevo ma sapevo anche che una storiella lontano dal mio ambiente, dove nessuno conoscesse il mio nome, era un rischio che potevo permettermi di correre.

Ma quella sera avevo fatto un errore.

E poteva costarmi davvero caro.*

(*Qui il discorso è ampio ma cercherò di sintetizzarlo il più Inghilterra le leggi contro l'omosessualità sono sempre state dure.  
In realtà si tratta di una sola legge, la Buggery Act, datata 1533, ai tempi di Enrico VIII, e prevedeva la pena capitale per i reati di sodomia.  
Solo nel 1861 la pena di morte fu sostituita dalla pena detentiva. E' per questa la legge che Oscar Wilde dovette subire il carcere.  
La legge fu abolita solo nel 1967, trent'anni dopo le vicende che sto raccontando)

 _'Eccolo là._  
 _E' quello lì._  
 _Lo spostato'_

Se non urlava non era contento.  
Ogni volta che ero sovrappensiero.  
Niall e il suo tono di voce inopportuno.  
E puntuale il commento saccente di Liam.

 _'Guarda che è sordomuto, non ritardato'_

Mi voltai seguendo le loro voci, ancora assopito sui miei dubbi.  
E infatti pensai di essere sull'orlo della peggiore pazzia possibile.

Lo vidi da lontano.  
Eccolo là, davvero.

Tagliava il prato per raggiungere l'ingresso della facoltà, noi eravamo dall'altro lato del portico.

La visuale non poteva essere delle migliori, un cecchino l'avrebbe saputa scegliere meglio.  
Lo stesso passo elegante, capelli più corti, e la stessa aria da figlio di puttana strafottente.

Era lui, senza dubbio.

 _'Eccolo là'_

Mi concentrai e poi mi rivolsi a Niall.  
 _'Scusami, quello è il tuo coinquilino?_

 _Il sordomuto?'_

 _'Si Louis.  
Proprio lui.  
Lo spostato'_

Ancora Liam si intromise  
 _'E' sordomuto non ritar..'_

 _'Liam abbiamo capito._  
 _E ora per favore taci._

 _Come hai detto che si chiama il tuo coinquilino Niall?'_

(è anche possibile che mi sia apparso un ghigno diabolico su un lato delle labbra)

 _'Te l'ho detto almeno venti volte Tomlinson'_

 _'Aggiungi la ventunesima, magari stavolta me lo ricordo'_

Ballavo sulla mia impazienza.

 _"Harold.  
Harold  
Styles_

Sordomuto.  
Che animale.

Anche se un po' mi veniva da ridere.

Immaginai Niall in quella stanza a smadonnare perché non poteva farsi capire e quello a prenderlo silenziosamente per il culo.

Ignorai completamente le domande successive di Horan e cominciai a seguire il buzzurro gentiluomo tagliando dal portico.

Sembrava avere fretta ed era quasi impossibile stargli dietro con quelle gambe da stambecco.

Lo vidi entrare nel bagno del piano e aspettai che le aule si riempissero e il corridoio si svuotasse.

Prima conosceva il mio nome e io non sapevo chi fosse.  
E questo mi aveva tolto il sonno e tormentato i pensieri.

E l'aveva fatto apposta il bastardo.  
Ma adesso, io sapevo chi fosse lui.

Nome e cognome batteva solo nome.

Anche se francese, anche se eccitante.  
(no, ecco, meglio concentrarsi su altro)  
Adesso però ero io quello in vantaggio.

Quando aprii la porta ci scontrammo, di nuovo.

Sembrava un deja vu.  
Gli dissi la stessa cosa.

 _'Spiacenti'_

La stessa che lui aveva detto a me entrando nel bagno del pub.  
Lo dissi con quella tracotanza vendicativa di chi è in vantaggio.

Poi lo guardai.  
E un po' morii.

Tutto quello che il mio sguardo timido, il fumo del pub, le luci basse del bagno, gli effetti dell'alcol, la bramosia del sesso, l'eccitazione del suo alito e del suo francese e l'ansia per ciò che lui sapeva di me e io non sapevo di lui, tutto ciò che quella notte si era infilato nelle pieghe della mia noncuranza, era ora davanti a me in tutta la sua prepotenza.

Era come guardare Medusa.

Il mio sguardo era ipnotizzato.

Sembravo un bambino al Luna Park.  
Le giostre, le luci, lo zucchero filato.

I miei occhi erano pallottole impazzite.

Cristo Santo ero diventato io il sordomuto.  
La bocca, gli occhi, i capelli, il collo, la pelle.

Lui non si lasciò sfuggire l'occasione e mi rubò la battuta.

 _'Salve'_

Hi, inclinando leggermente la testa.

Ancora con quel sorrisetto appena accennato e il tono imbevuto di sarcasmo che ora ovviamente gocciolava fastidiosamente su di me.

Lui e la sua dannata capacità di rendere sensuali le parole.

Lui che mi guardava in quel modo maledetto.

Harry Styles che mi stuprava solo con lo sguardo.

Un solo battito di ciglia e accarezzava tutto il mio corpo.

E come se la sua lingua leccasse ogni centimetro di pelle.

Era la delicatezza di un alito di vento su un corpo bagnato.

 _'Oh Loui,_

 _hai l'aria di Alice che ha seguito il bianconiglio e non sa quale porta scegliere_.

(fece una smorfia e se si fosse trattato di un altro avrei pensato che volesse togliermi dall'imbarazzo)

 _Magari a questo punto sarebbe elegante e opportuno presentarmi. Sono Har…'_

 _'Stili di Harold'_

Lo dissi fingendo quasi di ignorarne l'importanza.  
Neanche la soddisfazione di bearmi della vittoria.

Naturalmente non avevo vinto un cazzo.  
E naturalmente dovetti pagarla subito.

 _'Loui,_

 _sono stato ospite nel tuo culo,_  
 _ti è permesso chiamarmi Harry._  
 _E ti darei la gioia di una replica,_

 _ma in questo momento sono in ritardo per la lezione'_

Poi, nel salutarmi disse la cosa.  
 _'Ci vediamo in giro piccolo Lord'_

Avevo una sensazione peggiore di quando andò via dal pub.  
Sapeva di me molto di più di ciò che io sapessi di lui, ancora.

E io l'avevo sottovalutato.

Di nuovo.

Sarei dovuto essere terrorizzato e invece il cervello tamburellava su un'unica frase.

E ti darei la gioia di una replica.  
E un'unica disastrosa domanda.

Quando?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Vi lascio i miei contatti

Facebook: Ross Soldano  
Twitter sono EdwillOsd  
Ask ItsGonnaBeDamon

Il gruppo facebook di OSD è 'One Sole Diretion'

Per i trailer di OSD -che potrete trovare su YouTube ringrazio Anthea

La canzone originale di OSD è 'Blue drowns in green'  
musica, testo, interpretazione di Irene di Brino.

(anche il video del pezzo musicale è stato realizzato da Anthea)

Grazie a Federica Tedeschi per il disegno dell'intestazione di quasi tutti i capitoli.

One Sole Direction è tradotta anche in inglese da Alessia Bauco e in francese da Doua e Diana.

E grazie a tutti coloro che seguono leggono condividono recensiscono citano e commentano questa storia.

L'hashtag sia su Facebook che su Twitter è #OSD


	2. Corri Alice Corri

**_'Ed ecco ora la mia punizione: finirò annegata nelle mie stesse lacrime'_**  
 **da Alice nel Paese delle Meraviglie**  
 **di Lewis Carroll  
**

****

.

.

.

.

. ****

 **Cambridge, 29 Settembre 1936**

 _'_ _Louis.  
Louis.  
Cazzo  
Louis'_

Sentivo il rumore della voce di Liam e mi guardavo intorno ma non riuscivo a vederlo.  
Tutti i suoni erano come stretti in una bolla d'acqua ma io riuscivo a vedere solo cielo.

Ero come bloccato.  
Schiena dentro il mare.  
Sguardo verso il cielo.

E ascoltavo quello che il movimento dell'acqua mi concedeva.  
Da ragazzino lo facevo sempre, il morto a galla, a pancia in su.  
Ed era proprio quella sensazione di semi incoscienza che amavo.  
Solo che quella notte, da quella sensazione non riuscivo a uscire.

Sentivo il rumore della voce di Liam ma non riuscivo a vederlo e a un certo punto sentivo l'acqua tirarmi giù e urlavo.

Quando mi svegliai quasi riprendendo fiato da quella falsa apnea, lo trovai seduto sul letto, sentivo le sue mani che mi tenevano ancora per le spalle.

 _'_ _Che diavolo hai,  
mi sono spaventato'_  
Avevo ancora il fiato corto.  
 _'_ _Perché sei un cacasotto Payne'_

 _'_ _Parli te che fino a un attimo fa urlavi come una ragazzina terrorizzata.  
Io me ne torno a letto, vedi di non farti venire un'altra crisi di panico'_

Ho capito subito di averlo spaventato quando ho sentito che fosse seduto sul letto.  
Ma non volevo che desse troppa importanza alle mie insolite urla durante il sonno.

Erano solo le 3.22 a.m.

Dormivo da poco meno di tre ore e già nel sonno avevo visto l'inferno.  
Va bene magari l'inferno proprio no ma me l'ero vista davvero brutta.

Mi alzai perché quella stanza stava diventando soffocante e uscii a fumare un po' d'erba.

Era tutta colpa di quel fottutissimo insetto nel lavandino del bagno.

E di Harry Styles.

Naturalmente.

Mi stavo lavando le mani e l'insetto maledetto era lì.  
Era nel lavandino in cui avrei dovuto lavarmi i denti.

Lo fissavo pensando a come liberarmene perché seriamente, non mi sarei lavato i denti con quell'essere nel lavandino.

L'unica soluzione era uccidere l'insetto con l'acqua.  
Bastava aprire il rubinetto e sarebbe morto annegato.

Ero un fottuto genio.

Aprii piano il rubinetto in modo che assaggiasse l'acqua ma non morisse subito.

Eppure aveva già avvertito il pericolo e d'istinto si muoveva nella direzione opposta a quella del getto.

Aumentai il getto e andò in panico, iniziò a fuggire furiosamente.

Fu in quel momento, guardandolo, che provai terrore.

Era in una situazione senza uscita, completamente esposto e non aveva un piano alternativo.

Ripeteva gli stessi movimenti inutili.

Era.  
Me.

Se qualcuno avesse scoperto il mio segreto.  
Io non sarei stato più bravo dell'insetto.  
Ero bloccato tra la voglia di salvarlo e  
 _ormai sta morendo è solo un insetto_.

Poi accadde tutto in una frazione di secondo.

Un attimo prima di chiudere il rubinetto vidi l'acqua aumentare inspiegabilmente e l'insetto venire risucchiato, e mentre pensavo che no, volevo salvarlo e mi chiedevo cosa stesse succedendo, sentii la sua voce.

Forte.  
Entusiasta.  
Inopportuna.  
 _'_ _Ciao piccolo lord.'_

Harry Styles aveva aperto il rubinetto.  
Harry Styles aveva fottuto il mio insetto.  
Pure quella soddisfazione mi aveva tolto.

Assassino sadico del cazzo.  
 _'_ _Ancora in Wonderland?'_

Lo guardai con l'odio negli occhi.

In realtà penso venne fuori una smorfia irritata.

 _'_ _Che fai qua?'_

 _'Mi lavo'_

(semplice e conciso)

 _'_ _No, cosa fai al bagno di questo piano.  
Voi matricole dovreste usare il vostro.'_

Inevitabile acidità mattutina.  
Marchio di fabbrica Tomlinson.

 _'_ _Ma questo è più bello, più pulito e più grande'_  
 _'_ _Per questo non è per le matricole'_

E lui aveva fottuto l'insetto.  
E poteva fottere anche me.

 _'_ _Ma in questo posso incontrare te'_

Addio.

I miei occhi si accesero di orrore e terrore insieme.  
(e anche qualcos'altro, si sicuramente anche altro)  
Notò la mia reazione e aggiunse senza agitarsi

 _'_ _Non ti scomodare.  
Ho già controllato._

 _Ci siamo solo io e te qui._

 _Non hai una bella cera, Louì._

 _Forse dovresti riguardarti.  
Buona giornata my lord'_

Finiva sempre con me che lo osservavo andar via.  
E stava diventando anche piuttosto frustrante.  
Decisi che la situazione dovesse cambiare.

-

 **Cambridge, 29 Settembre 1936**

 _'_ _Non è stata una mia idea, sono molto dotato ma era troppo geniale persino per me'_

Era strano Harry.  
Aveva capito che lo stessi prendendo per il culo da buoni dieci minuti, dall'altro lato della sala da tè.  
Da quando aveva notato la mia presenza mimavo gesti improbabili e muovevo le labbra lentamente.  
Sapeva perfettamente a cosa mi riferissi ma non rise mai, non si alzò e non ebbe sviste di umorismo.  
Semplicemente alzava gli occhi, mi guardava e poi ritornava al libro sulle sue ginocchia accavallate.

Ci eravamo visti solo tre volte, sempre in un bagno.

E in nessuna delle tre ero riuscito a dire un'intera frase di senso compiuto.  
A parte quando l'ho accusato di essere nel bagno sbagliato, molto maturo.  
(ovviamente se si esclude ansimare e imprecare, in quello ero stato perfetto)  
E cominciavo a temere che pensasse che fossi una sorta di vegetale ritardato.

Certo stare lì a boccheggiare facendo gesti non era esattamente il modo migliore per fargli cambiare idea ma avevo un unico argomento in tasca e dovevo fare tanto con poco.

E così mi avvicinai.

Aria sicura e sguardo assassino.

(diciamo)

 _'_ _Harry'_

Dissi a mo' di saluto.

 _'_ _Non è stata una mia idea, sono molto dotato ma era troppo geniale persino per me'_

Lo sguardo era fermo e il tono quasi indifferente, pieno di un'inconsistenza inafferrabile.  
(sorvolai sul molto dotato, per non dargli la soddisfazione di aver notato i dettagli)

 _'_ _E allora chi è il genio ad averlo pensato'_

 _'_ _Niall'_

 _'Non capisco'_

 _'_ _Sembra che il tuo amico quando fa una domanda si aspetti che gli rispondano in un secondo.  
Evidentemente non è abituato alla gente che formula risposte sensate, ma solo a monosillabi._

 _Perché quando mi ha chiesto quale lato della stanza avessi scelto e io ho esitato, mi ha chiesto se riuscissi a sentirlo. Me l'ha chiesto urlando, perché per Niall una persona sorda non è qualcuno a cui manca l'udito ma una persona che sente poco, e così ha creduto che se avesse gridato gli avrei risposto con più solerzia._

 _E così ho pensato che avrei preferito esserlo –sordo- piuttosto che ascoltare le sue idiozie per tutto l'anno.  
E gli ho fatto capire, a gesti, di non poter sentire quello che mi stesse dicendo e gli ho scritto di essere sordo.  
L'ho sentito imprecare per un po' per il fatto che gli fosse capitato il coinquilino ritardato ma poi ha smesso._

 _E io adesso vivo nel silenzio e senza ansia da conversazione'_

Ok.

Sul numero di frasi di senso compiuto era in vantaggio lui.

Ma nella corsa a sembrare un coglione vincevo io.

E stavo per segnare il touchdown.

 _'_ _Direi che la stima sul_ sono dotato _non ti rende onore'_

Cazzo.  
Cazzo.  
Cazzo.

Non potevo credere di aver detto davvero una cosa del genere.  
Non potevo credere di essere riuscito a sembrare ancora più coglione.  
 _'_ _Grazie piccolo lord, non speravo in un complimento così –come dire- intimo'_  
Figuriamoci, gli era schizzato il sangue al cervello dopo quella mia assurda gaffe.

Aveva anche ripreso colore.

 _'_ _Per quanto riguarda Horan e le sue attuali certezze, ti pregherei di tenere l'informazione sulle mie doti per te, intendo doti uditive e vocali._

 _Prima o poi verrà fuori, perché mi tradirò, ma visto che, dopo, la mia incolumità fisica sarà a rischio, perché dubito che la prenderà bene, preferirei rimandare'_

 _Decisamente_ sulle frasi di senso compiuto era in vantaggio lui.  
E comunque, visto che aveva tirato fuori il discorso approfittai.

Mi sedetti sull'altra poltrona e dissi a bassa voce

 _'_ _A proposito di segreti Harry'_

Non alzò lo sguardo ma continuai lo stesso

 _'_ _A proposito di segreti, volevo pregarti di tenere per te_ –esitai- _il modo in cui ci siamo incontrati'_

Allora alzò lo sguardo.  
Era quasi infastidito.

 _'_ _Non vedo cosa ci sia di male nel modo in cui ci siamo incontrati, o meglio, incrociati per caso.  
Non è inopportuno che fuori dall'orario scolastico, due ragazzi vadano a bere un whisky in città._

 _Ma se tu preferisci, lo terrò per me'_

Ero completamente pietrificato.  
Ci eravamo parlati solo tre volte.

E tutte e tre le volte mi aveva preso in giro.

E quando volevo parlare e provavo ad avere un dialogo diventava freddo e formale.  
Quella sua risposta era perfetta, se avessi potuto sceglierne una, l'avrei voluta così.

Eppure mi disturbava,  
perché mi disorientava.

L'idea che mi ero fatto di lui, prima di questa conversazione, era assolutamente stravolta.  
Non sembrava a suo agio e stava anche per farlo di nuovo, lasciarmi lì in preda ai miei dubbi.  
Ma questa volta fui più veloce, prima che si alzasse gli misi una mano sulla gamba e lo trattenni.

 _'_ _Resta._

 _Io stavo andando via comunque.  
E oggi tocca a me offrire da bere'_

 _'_ _Buona serata allora'_  
E confermò i miei dubbi.

Andava via perché non era a suo agio e sembrava non avere neanche voglia di scherzare.

Ero inspiegabilmente furioso.  
Dovevo essere io a sorprenderlo.  
E lui doveva cambiare idea su di me.  
E invece ero io che mi facevo domande.  
Quel ragazzino mi stava facendo impazzire.

-

 **Cambridge, 2 Ottobre 1936**

Dopo due settimane dall'inizio dei corsi, 'finalmente' anche il professor Spencer iniziò con le sue lezioni.

Il problema di Erwin Spencer non era non conoscere la materia o non saperla spiegare.

Per insegnare Storia e Critica Storica a Cambridge, ai figli dell'aristocrazia britannica, futura classe politica di questo paese, essere il migliore insegnante del pianeta era solo il requisito base del curriculum.

Il problema del professor Spencer è che si faceva prendere un po' troppo dall'entusiasmo del suo ruolo e soprattutto non perdeva occasione di far pesare il suo ruolo a chi era dall'altra parte della cattedra.

Il fatto che tre quarti della sua classe fosse composta dai futuri leader dell'impero però, lo inibiva alquanto e così finiva per far valere il suo ruolo con chi –ahilui- non era nobile, o non esattamente benestante ma spesso dentro grazie a borse di studio e/o beneficenza e/o miracoli.

Quella mattina se l'era presa con Stanley Lucas, la cui unica colpa era di essere figlio di un padre molto più ambizioso di lui, ricco di nascita, grazie ad almeno tre generazioni di uomini capaci di utilizzare al meglio campi di cotone e mano d'opera a costo zero, reo di essere lì perché il semestre precedente aveva superato l'esame di Storia per miracolo e o ripeteva il corso, o 'sceglieva' di seguire questo avanzato.

Naturalmente per il professor Spencer era una ragione sufficiente per indicarlo a tutti come un incapace.

Il fatto che anche io fossi lì per lo stesso motivo ma che lui non mi avesse minimamente considerato rientra nel discorso sulla futura classe dirigente.

Sarebbe stata una delle solite lezioni del venerdì, in cui tutti pensavano a come occupare il weekend, mentre io pensavo a Harry Styles, a che diavolo di disfunzione psichica avesse e/o a come convincerlo a quella _replica_ che pensavo mi avesse promesso –so che le due cose non sono di facile accostamento e anzi, denotano che la personalità più disturbata fosse la mia, ma purtroppo questi dettagli sulle mie turbe mentali e fisiche, sono necessari a capire quale fosse il mio stato d'animo quel giorno.

Ogni tanto tra una parola di Spencer sulla rivoluzione americana ed Elisabetta I, avevo anche sprazzi di lucidità in cui pensavo che, effettivamente, quella mattina in bagno, Harry mi avesse solo preso in giro, ma il problema era che mi ricordavo anche l'altro, di bagno, e se era piaciuto a lui almeno un decimo di quanto fosse piaciuto a me, non stava scherzando.

Solo che dopo che ci eravamo parlati, quasi confidati, quando mi era sembrato una copia sbiadita di se stesso, non ci eravamo più incrociati.

In realtà ogni tanto, dopo le lezioni, andavo a fare delle retate in camera di Niall, ma lui non c'era mai.

Horan non sapeva mai dove fosse, anche perché per chiedere avrebbe dovuto scrivere e sarebbe stato troppo strano.

E così io pensavo al vero dramma esistenziale della mia vita, nonostante Spencer mi disturbasse costantemente con le sue corbellerie su quella fottuta Elisabetta I, tra l'altro pure vergine, capirai sto lusso di regina.

Finché non si interruppe attirato da un segno di richiamo.

 _'_ _Si lei è al primo anno, mi faccia la cortesia di aspettare la fine della lezione per le domande'_

 _'_ _E' proprio perché voglio farle un favore che vorrei porle_ adesso _la mia domanda'_

Si bè, non ero esattamente nella mia condizione psicofisica migliore però ora si stava esagerando.

Perché c'erano solo due possibilità.

O ero io.  
O era lui.

O ero io pazzo a credere di sentire la voce di Harry Styles anche durante una noiosissima lezione di Spencer,

o quello che si stava suicidando interrompendolo e poi contraddicendolo davanti a tutti, era Harry Styles.  
Ma dalla penultima fila dove quella mattina ero riuscito ad acquattarmi non riuscivo a vederlo nitidamente.

 _'_ _Può ripetermi il suo nome prego'_  
 _'_ _In realtà non gliel'ho mai detto.  
Ma comunque, Harold Styles'_

Bene.

Una buona notizia e una cattiva.

Io non ero pazzo.  
Lui sicuramente.

 _'_ _Mi dica mr. Styles qual è il suo problema'_

 _'_ _Lei dice che la Storia è un insieme di eventi che ritornano ciclicamente'_

 _'_ _Si, esatto'_

 _'_ _Sono speranzoso che non volesse arrivare a sostenere la tesi di Gianbattista Vico* perché un sermone sulla Divina Provvidenza non credo le si addica, ma mi chiedevo, come si interpretano, nel quadro degli eventi che ciclicamente si ripetono, gli interventi di fattori naturali che cambiano il corso della Storia?'_

(*secondo il filosofo napoletano Gianbattista Vico, la Storia è un insieme di Corsi e Ricorsi, che non comportano ripetersi di accadimenti individuali ma il ritorno di analoghe forme storiche, in cui sempre architetto è la Divina Provvidenza. come se fosse un processo continuo di eventi destinati a ripetersi)

 _'_ _Cosa vuol dire esattamente?'_

 _'Bè, lei sostiene che il fallimento dell'Armada e il crollo dell'Impero spagnolo fosse un fatto inevitabile, perché rientra nel 'destino' dei grandi imperi, e se invece quel giorno del 1588 il vento sulla Manica avesse soffiato contro le navi incendiarie inglesi invece che a favore, che fine avrebbe fatto il ciclo di rinnovamento storico?  
_  
 _Perché sono abbastanza sicuro che gli spagnoli avrebbero risalito il Tamigi e di Elisabetta Tudor sarebbero rimaste solo le parrucche'*_

(*Nel 1588 Filippo II di Spagna regnava su quello che passà alla storia come l'Impero su cui non tramontava mai il sole, poiché era talemente esteso, grazie alle colonie americane, da non esserci alcun momento della giornata in cui ogni suo possedimento fosse al buio. Questo anche grazie alla flotta navale, chiamata Invincibile Armada. L'8 Agosto del 1588, affrontò le navi inglesi di Elisabetta I nel canale della Manica. Gli spagnoli erano più numerosi, sia per numero di navi che di uomini ma i comandanti inglesi ebbero l'idea di incendiare tre delle loro navi e mandarle come torce giganti contro l'armada, che fu costretta a retrocedere e ritirarsi. Questo cambiò il corso della storia)

Persino da dove mi ero acquattato vidi lo sguardo di Spencer incendiarsi.  
Mi misi dritto sulla sedia per non perdere neanche un fiato della risposta.

Lui era rigido ma controllato e dall'espressione sanguigna sembrava avesse già scelto come ribattere.

 _'_ _Mr Styles, capisco il suo eccesso di zelo, è giovane, intraprendente, magari conosce anche poco la legge in materia di pene capitali ma devo innanzitutto farle notare che all'epoca –e in realtà anche oggi- i sovrani non si giustiziavano tra loro'*_

(*Il diritto divino dei re è un principio risalente al Medioevo, secondo cui un monarca dovesse il suo potere alla volontà di Dio, non a quella del popolo, del parlamento, dell'aristocrazia, o di ogni altra autorità, e che ogni tentativo di restringere i suoi poteri fosse un atto contrario alla volontà divina. Da qui anche l'impossibilità per un sovrano di giustiziarne un altro, se non in determinate eccezioni, come l'alto tradimento)

 _'_ _Oh certo._

 _Lo pensava anche Mary Stuart, regina di Scozia._

 _E sono sicuro che avrà giustificato sua cugina Elisabetta ritenendola una sovrana non legittima, in fondo era il suo il trono che aveva usurpato prima di farla decapitare'*_

(*Elisabetta I, regina d'Inghilterra, era figlia di Enrico VIII e Anne Boleyn. Per poter sposare la Boleyn, Enrico divenne protestante e capo della Chiesa d'Inghilterra. Quando, Elisabetta salì al trono, in quanto protestante, fu accusata dai cattolici di averlo usurpato a sua cugina Mary Stuart, la cattolica regina di Scozia. Spencer non era neanche più controllato, era furioso e a un passo dal perdere le staffe)

Tutta la classe era silenziosa.  
Io invece mi stavo eccitando.  
Nel vero senso del termine.

(sono uno sensibile)

E sì, davvero vorrei che non fosse così, ma sentivo la voce bassa di Harry non perdersi mai in sfumature di colore, era serafico, monotono ma incredibilmente sarcastico.

E io mi stavo eccitando.

Anche perché da dove mi trovavo –maledetto me- ero riuscito a sistemarmi in modo da vedere a malapena il suo profilo e la sua schiena e a riconoscere le sue gambe lunghe accavallate.

Il professore tuonò ancora.

 _'_ _Mr. Styles, le ricordo che Mary Stuart fu condannata a seguito di un regolare processo'_

 _'_ _Professor Spencer mi scusi, ma un processo in cui una regina cattolica non viene giudicata da suoi pari ma solo da un gruppo di lord inglesi e per la maggior parte protestanti, più che un processo è una farsa.'*_

 _(*_ _Mary Stuart viveva in prigionia e non aveva rapporti col mondo esterno per evitare che attentasse al trono di Elisabetta I._ _  
_ _Venne comunque coinvolta nel complotto Babington, avendo però dato il consenso solo alla sua liberazione e non all'assassinio della cugina. La legge all'epoca prevedeva che un accusato venisse giudicato da persone sue pari e ovviamente nessuno dei più alti lord inglesi era al pari della regina scozzese e la stessa Elisabetta non avrebbe potuto giudicarla. I giuristi fecero leva sul fatto che il "crimine" fosse avvenuto in Inghilterra e, utilizzando questa scusante, poterono procedere e istituire un tribunale formato dai più importanti nobili d'Inghilterra, ed è a questo che Harry si riferisce. Elisabetta I, terrorizzata dall'idea di mandare a morire una regina consacrata, rimandò di mese in mese la firma del mandato di esecuzione. Firmò il 1 Febbraio 1587 - 1 Febbraio. certe sono proprio coincidenze)_ __

 _'La storia comunque non si da con i se e con i ma'_

 _'_ _Neanche con teorie preconfezionate e vecchie di duecento anni.  
Io capisco che siate abituati da decenni a insegnare _questa _Storia._

 _Ma questa me l'hanno già insegnata al liceo, lei pensa di potermi dire qualcosa che ancora non so,  
perché se l'idea è di crogiolarci per tutto il semestre nel ricordo di quanto sia grande l'Inghilterra,  
mi basta fare un giro per le statue nelle piazze di Londra e l'effetto mi creda, è proprio lo stesso'_

 _'_ _Pensa di saperne più di me mr. Styles?'_

 _'Assolutamente no._

 _Penso solo di voler focalizzare l'attenzione su dettagli che lei per formazione e tende ad ignorare.  
Penso che lei abbia da insegnarmi molto più di questo, solo non capisco perché si rifiuti di farlo'_

 _'_ _Ha intenzione di essere così critico per tutto il semestre?'_

 _'_ _Dipende._

 _Lei ha intenzione di imporci la storia secondo i pilastri di certezze tradizionali o vuole insegnarci come si sta sulle sabbie mobili in bilico tra dubbio e verità?'_

E qui accadde il _fatto._  
Spencer scoppiò a ridere.  
Ma molto rumorosamente.

 _'_ _Sarà un semestre interessante.  
Vedrò di riuscire a non deluderla._

 _L'avrei dovuto immaginare quando ho letto la sua nota a margine sul test di ingresso, che non sarebbe stato un cliente facile'_

Vidi la mano di Harry picchiettare con la matita sul quaderno e il profilo rilassarsi.

Stava,  
forse,  
ridendo?

E in quel momento pensai di non averlo mai veramente visto ridere.  
Quando la lezione finì sgusciò via dalla classe con discreta eleganza.  
Decisamente sapeva come entrare in scena e come uscire con classe.

-

 **Cambridge, 4 Ottobre 1936**

 _'_ _Hai sentito del tizio che ha quasi umiliato Spencer a lezione?'_

Liam sembrava non aspettare altro da quando era tornato in camera.  
Era ovvio che la notizia si sarebbe diffusa come una velina del Times.

Il professor Spenser era conosciuto, temuto e detestato da tutti quelli che avevano avuto il (dis)piacere di essere suoi studenti.

E il fatto che qualcuno gli avesse tenuto testa era un fatto illogico e già leggendario.

Ormai ne parlavano praticamente tutti, ovunque, sempre.  
Anzi non sapevo più neanche io cosa fosse vero e cosa no.

Tutti parlavano di Harold Styles.

Pensavano a lui.  
Parlavano di lui.  
Chiedevano di lui.

Benvenuti tutti nella mia vita plebei.

E mi dava fastidio.

Mi dava addirittura fastidio l'idea che la gente ne parlasse.  
Era solo una novità, una storia divertente e chissà cos'altro.  
Mi dava fastidio l'idea che lui fosse al centro dell'attenzione.

Ero geloso.

Ero geloso anche solo dell'idea che lo guardassero.

Peggio.

Ero geloso dell'idea che scoprissero la sua esistenza.

Sapevo che non tutti sarebbero impazziti e si sarebbero lasciati ossessionare da Harry Styles con la stessa facilità con cui l'avevo fatto io ma l'idea che anche uno solo degli inutili studenti di Cambridge, a cui neanche sapevo o potevo dare un nome, iniziasse a guardarlo o cercarlo tra la gente, mi faceva diventare matto.

Era mio.  
Era la _mia_ ossessione.  
E doveva rimanere solo la mia.

E questo, più di tutto, dava l'idea di quanto fosse assurda quell'ossessione.

 _'_ _Aspetta.  
Tu c'eri._'

Ancora Liam e le sue domande inutili.

 _'_ _Come?'_

 _'_ _Tu segui il corso di Spencer.  
Tu eri presente allo spettacolo'_

 _'_ _Non c'è stato alcuno spettacolo._

 _Spencer stava spiegando e lui è intervenuto facendogli una domanda e poi contraddicendolo nella risposta e…_  
(Liam continuava a guardar fuori dalla finestra come se quello che dicevo non gli interessasse, e ridacchiava)

 _…_ _. se non ti interessa non farmi domande'_

 _'_ _No scusa, è che non so se ti ricordi ma il tizio in questione è il coinquilino di Niall'_

 _'_ _Ah si.  
Vero.'_

Continuavo a fare il vago, facendo finta di ricordare a malapena il suo nome quando in realtà probabilmente avrei dotuto dire con assoluta certezza il preciso numero di capelli che Harry aveva in testa, neanche glieli avessi contati uno per uno.

 _'_ _Bè e non ti ricordi?'_

 _'_ _Cosa?'_

 _'_ _Dai Louis, in che cazzo di mondo vivi?  
Niall ci ha detto che lui è sordomuto.'_

 _'_ _Ah già'_

 _'_ _L'ha scoperto solo due ore fa.  
L'ha cercato per tutta l'università.  
In biblioteca, qui al college e niente.'_

Fu in quel momento che mi tornò in mente.  
La frase di Harry giorni prima nella sala da tè.

 _Prima o poi verrà fuori, perché mi tradirò.  
E la mia incolumità fisica sarà a rischio._

 _'_ _E adesso Niall dov'è?'_

Chiesi preoccupato.

 _'_ _Quando l'ho lasciato stava tornando in camera.  
Convinto che quello prima o poi dovesse tornare'_

 _'_ _E che cosa c'è da ridere?'_

 _'_ _Il sordomuto, poco fa l'ho visto entrare nel dormitorio.  
E ora Horan lo starà già gonfiando come uno zeppelin.'_

Odio correre.

Ho sempre odiato correre.

Corrono quelli che hanno fretta e io non ne ho mai.  
Corrono quelli entusiasti e io sono sempre annoiato.  
Corrono quelli che non perdono tempo, io amo l'ozio.

Corrono i matti, i bambini, i domestici, i ladri e i vigliacchi.  
E poi corrono quelli a cui importa di qualcosa, o qualcuno.

Odiavo  
correre.

Eppure.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Non sono abituata a scrivere note personali._

 _Però nel caso di questo capitolo credo sia necessario._

 _Stiamo iniziando a conoscere i personaggi, ma non voglio fare sermoni chiarificatori durante i capitoli, penso che certe cose si capiscano anche dagli eventi, tipo il fatto che Liam e Louis dividano la stanza al college._

 _E' un capitolo di passaggio, era necessario come un ponte ma spero che i turbamenti del giovane Tomlinson vi abbiano in qualche modo divertito, c'è molto di me in questo Louis e lo amo particolarmente._

 _C'è una battuta in cui mi si riconosce nella mia vena più sarcastica.  
Non ho una scadenza fissa e non sto scrivendo capitolo per capitolo.  
Ho già scritto parte del finale, dei capitoli intermedi e qualche 'scena'._

 _Se avete domande, dubbi, perplessità e angosce, chiedete pure.  
(ho sempre a portata di mano il recapito di uno psichiatra capace)_

 _A presto  
Edwill_

 _p.s. per quanto riguarda Alice in Wonderland, la storia di Carroll non è legata a questa, è solo un legame -come dire- concettuale, e tornerà spesso. mi serve per tenere insieme la storia, tornerà nei titoli dei capitoli e imparerete ad amarne il significato, perché se Louis è Alice, Harry è Wonderland._

Vi lascio i miei contatti

Facebook: Ross Soldano  
Twitter sono EdwillOsd  
Ask ItsGonnaBeDamon

Il gruppo facebook di OSD è 'One Sole Diretion'

Per i trailer di OSD -che potrete trovare su YouTube ringrazio Anthea

La canzone originale di OSD è 'Blue drowns in green'  
musica, testo, interpretazione di Irene di Brino.

(anche il video del pezzo musicale è stato realizzato da Anthea)

Grazie a Federica Tedeschi per il disegno dell'intestazione di quasi tutti i capitoli.

One Sole Direction è tradotta anche in inglese da Alessia Bauco e in francese da Douae Soraya e Diana Spagnulo.

E grazie a tutti coloro che seguono leggono condividono recensiscono citano e commentano questa storia.

L'hashtag sia su Facebook che su Twitter è #OSD


	3. Giù, giù, sempre più giù

**_'_** ** _Un attimo dopo Alice si era infilata dietro di lui, senza minimamente riflettere su come avrebbe fatto poi per uscire'_**  
 **Da Alice nel Paese delle Meraviglie**  
 **di Lewis Carroll**

**Cambridge, 4 Ottobre 1936**

 _'_ _Louis.  
Louis.  
Cazzo  
Louis'_

Sentivo la voce di Liam e mi chiedevo perché cazzo continuassi a svegliarmi con la voce di Liam.

Cos'era una maledizione?

 _'_ _Louis sei vivo?'_

 _'_ _Ma che cazzo di domande fai Payne?'_

Poi mentre mi sforzavo di urlare, sentii il mio corpo urlare più di me e con la vista ancora annebbiata da qualcosa che non ricordavo, cercavo di riprendere contatto con la realtà.

Solo che l'unica cosa che riuscivo a sentire davvero era il dolore alla schiena.

No.

Un attimo.

Non era esattamente la schiena.

Era il coccige, sentivo un lancinante dolore al coccige.

Quando il dolore mi permise di riprendere conoscenza, mi ritrovai alla fine della seconda rampa di scale che separavano il nostro piano da quello dove alloggiavano Niall ed Harry.

Una rampa l'avevo fatta correndo.  
L'altra direttamente sul mio culo.

E ora mi stava facendo dannatamente male.

Mi faceva male il culo e questa volta non era una buona cosa.

In più ruzzolando dovevo aver sbattuto anche un lato del costato perché se provavo a piegarmi mi faceva male anche quello.

Inutile dire che sentivo la voce preoccupata di Payne mischiata alle risate sommesse di chi aveva assistito alla scena.

Poi mi ricordai cosa stessi facendo prima di lanciarmi sulle scale senza slittino e pensai che a questo punto Niall avesse già tumefatto la faccia di Harry.

Mi alzai di scatto tradendo tutta la sofferenza della mia irruenza, ma almeno il dolore fu acuto e breve, e ricominciai la corsa –bè, più che altro a quel punto mi trascinavo sgraziato per il corridoio.

 _'_ _Ma si può almeno sapere dove stai andando?'_

 _-voglio staccare i pugni di Niall dalla faccia di Harry Styles, Liam, perché me lo sono scopato nel cesso di un pub di periferia e ora mi guarda come se volesse stuprarmi e io lo guardo con l'espressione di chi vorrebbe dire 'fallo, qui, ora' che però ai suoi occhi risulta essere l'espressione di un totano ritardato con la faccia di una ragazzina sociopatica della favola di uno scrittore folle-_

Ma non potendogli ovviamente rispondere questo, dissi solo

 _'_ _Se lo gonfia si farà espellere'_

 _'_ _E quando mai te n'è fregato qualcosa di Horan?'_

Lo guardai deluso e offeso dal commento ma non gli risposi.  
Avevo qualcosa di più urgente e più importante a cui pensare.

Immaginavo Niall col collo di Harry in una mano e con l'altra cercare di pestarlo a suon di pugni.  
Forse l'aveva già atterrato e lo stava addirittura prendendo a calci, tutta colpa della mia caduta.

Iniziai a bussare come un ossesso –che poi è quello che ero- urlando a Niall di aprirmi ma sentii la sua voce che mi invitava di entrare.

Perché naturalmente se lo stava pestando non poteva certo mollarlo e venire ad aprirmi.

Allora irruppi nella stanza trascinandomi come una furia –e si perché ero sofferente anche io.

Una volta entrato non so se fossi più sorpreso io dallo spettacolo che avevo davanti o loro nel vedere me.

Harry era seduto sul letto a gambe stese e piedi incrociati e stava leggendo.  
Niall era alla sua scrivania e stava preparando una sigaretta con dell'erba.

Erano due qualsiasi studenti in una qualsiasi stanza di un college di Cambridge.

Ero io l'alieno.

 _'_ _Cristo Tommo che cazzo t'è successo amico, sembra che ti abbiano pestato'_

 _'_ _E' solo caduto mentre correva per le scale._

 _Pensava che volessi picchiare Styles e voleva impedirti di farti espellere'_

Liam aveva veramente creduto a quella stronzata.

 _'_ _E quando mai te n'è fregato qualcosa della mia istruzione Louis?'_  
Anche Niall sentì la necessità di sembrare un emerito imbecille.  
L'unico che a quel punto avrebbe dovuto credere alla scusa infame,  
era seduto sul letto impassibile e mi ignorava senza alcuno sforzo.

Anche il fatto che Niall volesse picchiarlo ma chiaramente poi si fosse trattenuto dal farlo, sembrava non disturbarlo o incuriosirlo, o preoccuparlo.

 _'_ _Siediti comunque, non hai per niente una bella cera'_ disse Horan.

Fu quando mi appoggiai sul letto, Niall ricominciò a preparare la canna, mentre Liam stava per chiudere la porta, che sentii Harry parlare

 _'_ _C'è troppa confusione, vado a leggere in biblioteca'_

Non mi guardò neanche e se ne andò come se niente fosse.

Mi ero lanciato letteralmente dalle scale per salvargli il culo e l'unico culo che ci aveva rimesso era il mio.

E a momenti ci lasciavo anche una costola.  
E lui non mi aveva degnato di uno sguardo.  
Neanche quel suo maledetto modo di guardarmi.

Nulla.

Prima era eccitante ora stava diventando frustrante.

 _'_ _Ma non volevi picchiarlo –cito a memoria- tanto da farlo piangere?'_

Liam invece ci teneva proprio a sapere come fosse andata a finire la storia.

E così Niall ci spiegò.

 _'_ _Ero veramente incazzato e quando è entrato mi sono alzato di scatto.  
E lui non ha detto nulla ma è il suo sguardo che mi ha fottuto credo'_

 _'_ _Che vuol dire che ti ha fottuto il suo sguardo?'_

Mi sfuggì con uno slancio tale che sembrava dipenderne la mia vita.

 _'_ _Era sicuro, tranquillo._

 _Sapeva che fossi incazzato ma non aveva paura, per questo ho lasciato stare._  
 _Stava lì fiero, sapendo che l'avrei picchiato e ho capito che me l'avrebbe lasciato fare._

 _E poi per la prima volta ho sentito la sua voce.  
Mi ha detto solo _scusa _e poi si è messo a leggere.'_

 _'_ _Horan incantato dal fascino di Harry Styles'_

 _'_ _Non dire stronzate Payne,  
è solo che sono curioso._

 _Non ci ho mai parlato e pensavo fosse ritardato e poi scopro che ha praticamente umiliato Spencer, ho pensato che prima di mettergli le mani in faccia avrei potuto dargli una possibilità'_

Horan aveva scelto davvero un bel momento per dire la prima cosa sensata della sua vita.

O semplicemente non lo ero mai stato ad ascoltare davvero, prima che il suo parlare non riguardasse Harry Styles.

Certo è, che per tutto il corridoio del mio piano, nelle scale mentre volavo sulla mia incolumità e persino mentre mi trascinavo per arrivare qui, avevo accarezzato sogni di gloria.

Doveva essere la mia entrata trionfale e invece, tanto per cambiare, avevo finito per sembrare un coglione.

Quello che mi chiedevo però era se lui ci avesse creduto, a me che volevo impedire a Horan di farsi espellere, se aveva capito che mi fossi precipitato, quasi ucciso, solo per salvare lui e il suo culo maledetto.

E se l'aveva capito perché continuava a ignorarmi?

Ero arrivato persino ad essere geloso della curiosità di Niall.

Ed ero al punto in cui o lasci stare o finisci in un baratro molto profondo di ossessione.

Ma Alice conosce un'unica possibilità.

-

 **Cambridge, 18 Ottobre 1936**

Non era assolutamente possibile.

Non era assolutamente possibile che stessi assistendo a uno spettacolo così irritante e surreale.  
Niall Horan che rideva come un dannato ogni volta che il suo interlocutore parlava o gesticolava.

E non perché Niall Horan non ridesse mai, anzi, era la più sfinente e inebetita dimostrazione che _risus abundat in ore stultorum(1)_ non fosse solo una locuzione latina ma un teorema di veridicità assoluta, quello che non era possibile era che l'adorabile e vivace interlocutore fosse Harry Styles.

Che fosse lui a divertirlo tanto.

E si, ero ancora per strada, sistemato dietro la vetrina della sala da tè, e fissavo la scena come un maniaco furioso ed Harry era di spalle ma lo vedevo muoversi e capivo che parlasse e avrei saputo riconoscere quella sagoma ricciuta ovunque.

E stava amabilmente parlando con Niall Horan.

Lo stesso Niall di cui, meno di un mese prima aveva detto testualmente,  
 _preferirei essere sordo piuttosto che ascoltare le sue idiozie tutto l'anno._

Magari la coerenza non era proprio il suo forte.

Esattamente come il mio non era la capacità di mimetizzarmi.  
Vidi Niall sbracciarsi nella mia direzione e invitarmi a entrare.

Horan mi presentò nel modo più formale.

 _'_ _Louis, lui è Harry Styles,  
avrai già sentito parlare di lui'  
Harry, questo è Louis Tomlinson,  
eravamo compagni di stanza il mio primo anno.'_

Cercai di essere freddo porgendogli la mano.  
 _'_ _Si frequentiamo il corso di Spencer insieme'_

Mi strinse la mano e pensai che fosse il nostro primo contatto fisico dopo

' _Oh._  
 _Louì._

 _Vous êtes français?'_  
 _Non potevo crederci.  
Che l'avesse ripetuto.  
Lo vidi nei suoi occhi.  
lo sguardo maledetto.  
Nello stesso momento,  
nato dallo stesso ricordo._

 _'_ _No'_

 _Risposi impacciato,  
quasi infastidito._

 _Mi irritava profondamente quello che riusciva a farmi con una sola frase._

 _Con quella_ _sola frase._

 _Ogni volta che la pronunciava.  
Era solo un nome, il mio nome._

 _Eppure tra le sue labbra era un invito erotico, senza scampo e senza condizioni._  
 _Ero io che mi arrendevo all'incapacità di controllarmi e di resistere alla sua voce._

Sentivo il mio corpo farsi cera e scomparire lentamente sotto una fiamma che nessun altro poteva vedere.

Lui bruciava e io mi scioglievo.  
Eppure scelsi di non retrocedere.  
Accettai di giocare correndo il rischio.

Restammo lì, inspiegabilmente capaci di parlare con lucidità insieme a Niall e nel frattempo di parlare tra di noi una lingua sconosciuta a chiunque in quella sala non fosse già stato in quel bagno.

Per la prima volta dopo settimane mi regalava un'intimità che pensavo avesse dimenticato.

Era una sala da tè.  
E lui era sempre lui.  
Come quel pomeriggio.  
Quando era stato freddo.  
Ma non era lo stesso Harry.

Mi stava seducendo nel modo più subdolo e sfacciato.

Lampi di sguardo languido, la bocca a indugiare sulla tazza da tè, le dita ad accarezzarsi il collo più lentamente, le gambe accavallate e il gomito appoggiato al bracciolo della poltrona, a slanciare la figura.

La voce roca ma leggera, il tono controllato e quelle ciglia che mi accarezzavano su ogni parola e indugiavano sulle mie labbra quando parlavo io.  
Persino il fatto che mai, mai, si fosse toccato i capelli, nonostante il mio sguardo continuasse ad ripercorrere i suoi ricci uno per uno.  
Neanche volesse lasciare qualcosa che dopo potesse far compagnia alla mia fantasia.

Era tortura e piacere insieme.

Ma avevo resistito e mi ero lasciato condurre in una danza eccitante e folle.  
Quando uscimmo disse che doveva passare in biblioteca e lo vidi andar via.

Poi si fermò e mi chiese se avessi da accendere, tirai fuori i fiammiferi e gli andai incontro.

 _'_ _Accendimi tu'_  
Lo disse a voce bassa.  
Gli leggevo la malizia nello sguardo.

Era Dio e stava giocando meravigliosamente con ogni desiderio che sapeva avrei provato nelle ore successive.

Si avvicinò con la sigaretta tra le labbra e gli occhi colorati di sesso –perché nei suoi occhi il sesso era un colore- e mi sfiorò l'avambraccio, come se il fiammifero che mi si consumava tra le dita non fosse sufficiente.

Benzina sul fuoco era, e lo sapeva.

Ma era lui.

Non smetteva mai di essere lui.  
Mai.

Mi guardò quasi distratto

 _'_ _Non tremare tutte le volte Tomlinson'_

E' così che faceva.

Tutte le volte.

Seduceva e poi rendeva tutto una suggestione o un dispetto.

E aveva ragione,

ogni volta mi lasciavo trascinare,

ogni volta entravo in quel baratro di ambiguità e desiderio.

Senza pensare.

 _Pareva un pozzo assai profondo_.

-

 **Cambridge, 20 Ottobre 1936**

 _'_ _My lord'_  
(tono di saluto)

Era di spalle appoggiato allo scaffale della libreria.

Come diavolo mi aveva sentito arrivare?  
Mi ero avvicinato trattenendo il respiro.  
L'avevo osservato per almeno un'ora.

Se ne andava in giro per la sezione letteratura della biblioteca di Pembroke(2) come un pazzo psicotico.

Prendeva un libro, lo sfogliava, leggeva una pagina o due o più e poi lo rimetteva a posto.

E aveva trascorso così l'ultima ora, vagabondando da uno scaffale all'altro, nelle sezioni di letterature straniere.

Dalla Francia alla Repubblica Cecoslovacca, dagli Stati Uniti all'Irlanda, dalla Russia all'Austria.

Ed ero assolutamente sicuro che non mi avesse visto.

E invece  
 _'_ _My lord'_

 _'_ _Smettila di chiamarmi così Harry'_

 _'_ _Non sei forse un lord?'_

 _'_ _Mio padre è un lord.  
Io sono solo suo figlio'_

 _'_ _Ma un giorno sarai un lord.  
Io mi avvantaggio soltanto'_

Era inutile contraddirlo.  
Peggiorava la situazione.

 _'_ _Hai un occhio anche dietro la nuca?'_

 _'_ _Potrei averti notato mentre mi spiavi tra uno scaffale e l'altro'_

 _'_ _Non ti stavo spiando.  
Sei tu che sei strano'_

 _'_ _Ma in una biblioteca piena di gente,  
tu sei l'unico ad essersene accorto'_

 _'_ _Si può sapere che problemi hai?'_

 _'_ _Non lo so che problemi ho?'_

' _Ti aggiri tra gli scaffali, prendi un libro, leggi poche pagine e poi lo metti al suo posto'_

 _'_ _Quindi?'_

 _'_ _Quindi che?'_

 _'_ _Non è reato'_

 _'_ _Ma sei strano'_

Teneva ancora stretto il pesante volume dell''Ulisse' di Joyce.  
Lo guardò, sospirò e si girò per riporlo con cura nello scaffale.

 _'_ _Se continui a seguire tutti quelli che ti sembrano strani ti caccerai nei guai'_

Ero già nei guai.  
E lui lo sapeva.

 _'_ _Sono già nei guai.  
E lo sai benissimo'_

 _'_ _Almeno sei realista'_

 _'_ _Ora mi dici perché è un'ora che fai questo balletto'_

 _'_ _I romanzi sono come vecchi amici Louì, ogni tanto bisogna fargli visita e ricordare insieme i vecchi tempi.  
Ma non ricordi mai tutta la storia, solo i momenti più interessanti._

-mi aveva praticamente invitato a seguirlo e gli vidi uno strappo di malinconia negli occhi mentre guardava in alto, su uno degli scaffali della sezione tedesca, toccò la parte superiore di un volume e lo inclinò, come se volesse sfilarlo, poi si girò verso di me-

 _'_ _Montagne di macerie, mari d'oblìo erano rimossi, scomparsi; con superbi occhi azzurri e luminosi'_

 _Sai chi è?'_

 _'_ _Uhm, no.  
Mi spiace'_

 _'_ _Hermann Hesse'_

 _'_ _Mai letto'_

 _'_ _Narciso e Boccadoro.  
L'ho letto anni fa, appena uscito.  
Cosa leggi di solito Tomlinson?'_

 _'_ _Classici.  
Perché.  
Devo'_

Se possibile era ancora più strano di prima.  
E io cominciavo a non sentirmi a mio agio.  
E se non ero a mio agio finivo per far casini.

 _'_ _Posso farti una domanda?'_

 _'_ _Se non riguarda il mio girare tra i libri, certo'_

 _'_ _Com'è che te vai in giro a fare l'amico del cuore di Niall Horan adesso?'_

 _'_ _Oddio'_

 _'_ _Oddio cosa?'_

E poi attaccò con quel farsetto irrispettoso e irritante.

' _Oddio Harry è solo mio.  
Niall devi lasciarlo stare'_

 _'_ _Coglione non sono geloso._

(cioè lo ero ma non era questo il punto)

 _Sono solo curioso di sapere perché uno con cui non volevi parlare adesso è uno da risate e pacche sulle spalle e tè e sigarette'_

 _'_ _Non è cattivo'_

(lo disse con un tono definitivo che dette un fastidio terribile)

 _'_ _Questo lo so.  
E' mio amico._

 _Mi chiedo come faccia a saperlo tu, visto che vi parlate da neanche un mese'_

 _'_ _Ma ci conosciamo da prima'_

 _'_ _Prima pensava che fossi sordo'_

 _'_ _Non hai idea di quante cose le persone dicano quando pensano di non essere ascoltate'_

 _'_ _Parlava comunque?'_

Lui sorrise.

 _'_ _Già'_

E io continuai.

 _'_ _Ha parlato per tutto il tempo, pensando che non lo sentissi._

 _E' per questo che siete già così in confidenza'_

 _'_ _Lo vedi Alice, quando ti concentri non sei tanto male.  
Ma penso sul serio che dovresti leggere Hermann Hesse'_

 _'_ _Ah be certo, non sia mai che qualcuno sia sotto la soglia delle tue aspettative'_

 _'_ _Come scusa?'_

 _'_ _Fai mai caso a come guardi la gente?'_

 _'_ _Sinceramente no ma aspettavo il momento in cui qualcuno speciale come te mi facesse notare la drammaticità della mia natura'_

 _'_ _Non fare lo stronzo dalle parole difficili con me.  
Ti ho dato del presuntuoso e lo sai benissimo'_

 _'_ _E io stavo cercando di ignorare la parte noiosa del discorso.  
E parlare di letteratura, che di solito è la parte che preferisco'_

 _'_ _Quella in cui ti riesce meglio fare lo stronzo vorrai dire'_

 _'_ _Al contrario di quanto pensi my lord io non passo la vita a meditare di umiliarti'_

 _'_ _Ah no?'_

 _'_ _No._

 _Ammetto che quando ti ho intorno mi diverto._

 _Ma non c'è nessun intento sadico, è solo sarcasmo'_

Se possibile questo mi irritava ancora di più.

E più pensavo a lui che conversava amabilmente con Niall e più questa discussione mi feriva.

Mi mandava in bestia che non ci fossero tra noi discorsi di senso compiuto, che dovesse essere sempre tutto un confronto o un sedursi, che la tensione dovesse essere sempre presente.

Volevo solo avere venti minuti da Niall nella sua vita.  
Per sapere come fosse conoscere il vero Harry Styles.  
Per vedere come diventasse il suo viso quando rideva.

E invece a me toccava la parte bastarda, quella che doveva divertirsi.  
Ero il suo giocattolo, la sua preda, il perdtempo con cui amava gingillarsi.

 _'_ _Che gioia'_  
gli risposi.  
Senza tono.  
Senza intenzione.  
E feci per andar via.

Ero frustrato deluso e incazzato.

Mise un braccio sull'ultima libreria prima del corridoio e mi bloccò.

Poi a bassa voce iniziò.

 _'Ridi mai davvero piccolo lord?_

 _O ridi come scopi, senza provare davvero piacere?'_

Solo che questa volta non avrei tremato.  
 _'Ti piacerebbe essere la mia puttana'_

Gli si incupì lo sguardo.  
E divenne imperscrutabile.

 _'Oh no, Louis,_

 _Non pensare di insultarmi con parole che potrebbe usare chiunque con chiunque._

 _Non trattarti mai come fossi chiunque.  
Impara a darti un valore e non un prezzo.  
La capisci la differenza tra prezzo e valore?_

 _E' il motivo per il quale nessuno parla di me come di un chiunque,_

 _è ll motivo per cui io non sarò mai una delle tue puttane.  
Nessuna ricchezza e nessuna nobiltà possono comprarmi._  
 _Ma quando imparerai ad amarti, davvero, allora potrai avermi._

 _Davvero.  
E gratis'_

Gli spostai il braccio con forza.  
E me ne andai io questa volta.

Gli piaceva vincere.

E a me non piaceva perdere.  
Ci saremmo dovuti odiare.  
Ma c'era un problema.

 **Cambridge, 30 Ottobre 1936**

Vaffanculo.

Vaffanculo Styles.

Pifferaio magico delle stronzate.  
Pifferaio delle stronzate magiche.

 _Io mi amavo._

Perché non avrei dovuto?  
Erano tutte cazzate le sue.

Quasi due settimane di silenzio e io che continuavo ad annodarmi intorno a quella frase malsana che mi toglieva il sonno.

Tanto per cambiare.

 _Quando.  
Imparerai.  
Ad amarti.  
Davvero._

 _Allora potrai avermi._

Piccolo presuntuoso odioso coglione.  
Che ne sapeva di quanto mi amassi io?

Chi diavolo credeva di essere per potersi permettere di rivolgersi a me in modo così saccente.  
E bon riuscivo in alcun modo a distrarmi da quella frustrazione, dovevo riuscire a liberarmene.  
Volevo mostrargli quanto si sbagliasse ma ovviamente nella mia irruenza feci l'esatto opposto.  
Decisi di affrontarlo quel venerdì, perché sapevo dove aspettarlo, nascosto da occhi indiscreti.

Il portico sul retro del corridoio dell'aula di Storia.  
Quando lo vidi avvicinarsi io ero un groviglio di nervi,  
puzzavo di ansia fumo frustrazione ed eccitazione.  
(di quella non riuscivo in alcun modo a liberarmi)

Lui invece aveva il suo solito passo elegante e disinvolto e quando mi vide, gli spuntò anche un certo ghigno divertito.  
Gli andai incontro con lo stesso passo convinto e una determinazione che a momenti sorprendeva anche me stesso.

 _Vaffanculo Styles._

Gli puntai gli occhi negli occhi e, senza dargli neanche il tempo di fiatare una delle sue provocazioni, gli strinsi una mano al collo e l'altra sullo stomaco, lo spinsi contro il muro e poi mi avventai sulle sue labbra.

Ero una furia.  
Almeno credo.

Arrivai appena a sfiorargli le labbra e sentii la sua forza sulle mie spalle a spingermi via e allora sì che capii cos'è la furia.

 _'Che cazzo fai?'_

Aveva il fuoco negli occhi.

Non pensavo neanche sapesse urlare.  
E da quel momento non capii più nulla.  
Mi sembrò di non essere più presente.

Semplicemente ero spettatore delle conseguenze della mia stupidità e della mia profonda ingenuità.  
Sentii la sua mano stringermi il braccio e trascinarmi prima lungo il portico e poi attraverso il prato.

L'avevo sempre considerato minuto, più piccolo, più magro, solo più alto, ma non avrei mai pensato avesse tanta forza.

O io non mi stavo impegnando affatto a divincolarmi -e in effetti ero in balia di lui- o aveva una forza insospettabile e illogica per il suo corpo esile.  
I suoi occhi bruciavano di fuoco e ghiaccio, era fuori di sé eppure il suo corpo sembrava algido di una compostezza indefinita e agghiacciante.

Come faceva?

Mi portò dietro la biblioteca.

E mi sembrò molto strano perché non era un posto appartato, anzi era nel cortile esterno, enorme, e su quello affacciava un'ala del college e molte aule, un qualunque studente poteva vederci anche dai corridoi.

Solo dopo capì perché eravamo lì.

Tutti potevano vederci ma nessuno poteva ascoltare e da lontano sarebbe sembrato solo un semplice litigio tra compagni di corso.  
Non c'era possibilità che qualcuno fosse abbastanza vicino da origliare la conversazione senza che noi lo vedessimo.

Anche con la furia negli occhi e l'irruenza nei gesti, pensava con una razionalità fuori dal comune.  
Per la seconda volta negli ultimi 300 secondi mi ritrovai a stringere tra i denti la stessa domanda.

Come.  
Faceva?

Mi mollò il braccio allontanandomi.  
Non si slacciò neanche il bottone della giacca.  
Si infilò le mani in tasca e inclinò la spalla verso di me.

 _'Sentiamo._  
 _Che cazzo credevi di fare?'_

Aveva ripreso il controllo della sua voce e del suo corpo.  
Persino i suoi occhi erano tornati a riposo sul suo sarcasmo.

Cos'era stupido?  
Non lo capiva?  
 _'Tu cosa pensi?'_

Dissi imbarazzato.  
Quasi sottovoce.

 _'Penso che tu sia un coglione.  
Ma spero ancora di sbagliarmi.  
Di nuovo. Cosa. Credevi. Di fare?'_

Lo chiese lentamente ma con tono fermo.

 _'Sei tu che mi hai provocato.  
Non fare il santo per favore'_

 _'Sono settimane che ti provoco ma non pensavo che fossi così stupido da saltarmi addosso...'_

 _'E cosa pensavi di ottenere?'_  
Fermò il fastidio nel petto.

 _'Non ho finito'_

Non ero abbastanza lucido neanche per ascoltarlo, figuriamoci per tenergli testa.

 _'Scusa'_  
Sussurrai.

 _'Sono settimane che ti provoco ma non pensavo che fossi così stupido da saltarmi addosso in pubblico'_

La frase intera mi sorprese

 _'in pubblico'_

Quindi se l'avessi fatto in privato mi avrebbe lasciato fare?

Ripresi coraggio.

Rialzai la testa e riacquistai il mio consueto tono stronzo altezzoso,  
quello che tenevo da parte per quando dovevo dare il meglio di me.

Perché sentivo proprio l'esigenza di andare fino in fondo nel dimostrargli di essere un coglione.

 _'Oh._

 _Povero Harold._

 _Sempre in equilibrio tra provocazione e mistero.  
E tutti quei bei discorsi sul saper amare se stessi._

 _Le ultime settimane a cercare di ammaliarmi.  
E ora ti agiti se qualcuno ha più audacia di te.'_

Poi volli proprio strafare.

 _'E addirittura ti vergogni di ciò che sei.  
E poi sono io quello che non sa amarsi'_

Mentre la mia tracotanza si consumava nelle ultime sillabe, lo guardai.  
Chiuse gli occhi e per un'eterna frazione di secondo pensai di aver vinto.  
Pensai che fosse pronto a sciogliere davanti a me tutte le sue insicurezze.

Ma la mia eternità non fu la sua.

Chiuse gli occhi.  
Ma poi sospirò.

Lui,

sospirò.

Uno di quei sospiri di intolleranza e ribrezzo.  
Significava che non meritavo più il suo carisma.

 _'Quando ho detto che avresti dovuto imparare ad amarti, non intendevo che avresti dovuto tentare di fotterci entrambi'_

E poi assunse il tono che si usa con i bambini.

 _'Quando lo capirai che al mondo non frega un cazzo di chi ti scopi ma che è solo un pretesto per odiarti?_  
 _Quando lo capirai che la libertà non si misura in ciò che mostri ma in ciò che permetti a te stesso di provare?_  
 _Mi sei saltato addosso perché lo volevi o perché volevi dimostrarmi di amarti, te la sei fatta questa domanda?_  
 _O stavi solo provando a dimostrare a te stesso -e a me- che sei capace di amarti per poi prenderti il tuo premio?_

( .faceva.e 3?)

 _Perché io ti scoperei in ogni fottuta stanza di questo college Louis ma sono abbastanza lucido da sapere che solo dietro una porta chiusa possiamo essere davvero liberi.'_

Ammetto che dopo l'ultima frase io non ero abbastanza lucido neanche per capire quella successiva.

 _'Persino Alice sapeva che Wonderland sarebbe rimasto solo un sogno'_

La parola sogno la riconobbi per logica di discorso.  
Lui mi stava dando le spalle e stava già camminando.

Aveva vinto di nuovo.

E questa volta mi aveva ripulito per bene.

Non solo mi aveva palesemente dato del coglione -e me lo meritavo ampiamente.  
Non solo aveva lasciato intendere che fossi più ingenuo di una ragazzina delle favole.

Era anche riuscito a confondermi e sconvolgermi in una frazione di secondo.

Perché se è vero che mi aveva lasciato lì, stretto nelle miserie della mia ingenuità e della mia coglionaggine, è anche vero che aveva detto, senza indietreggiare di un tono, una frase che non potevo far finta di non aver ascoltato e non mi passava per la testa di farlo.

 _'io ti scoperei in ogni stanza di questo fottuto college'_

Il fatto che la mia mente si fosse fermata a queste dieci parole faceva di me l'ingenuo coglione che era sicuro che fossi.

Ma ormai l'aveva detto e questo ingenuo coglione avrebbe chiuso la porta di ogni stanza di questo fottuto college e si sarebbe fatto insegnare la libertà dall'unico uomo per cui sarebbe stato disposto a perderla.


	4. Chapter 4

**_'_** ** _Un attimo dopo Alice si era infilata dietro di lui, senza minimamente riflettere su come avrebbe fatto poi per uscire'_**  
 **Da Alice nel Paese delle Meraviglie**  
 **di Lewis Carroll**

**Cambridge, 4 Ottobre 1936**

 _'_ _Louis.  
Louis.  
Cazzo  
Louis'_

Sentivo la voce di Liam e mi chiedevo perché cazzo continuassi a svegliarmi con la voce di Liam.

Cos'era una maledizione?

 _'_ _Louis sei vivo?'_

 _'_ _Ma che cazzo di domande fai Payne?'_

Poi mentre mi sforzavo di urlare, sentii il mio corpo urlare più di me e con la vista ancora annebbiata da qualcosa che non ricordavo, cercavo di riprendere contatto con la realtà.

Solo che l'unica cosa che riuscivo a sentire davvero era il dolore alla schiena.

No.

Un attimo.

Non era esattamente la schiena.

Era il coccige, sentivo un lancinante dolore al coccige.

Quando il dolore mi permise di riprendere conoscenza, mi ritrovai alla fine della seconda rampa di scale che separavano il nostro piano da quello dove alloggiavano Niall ed Harry.

Una rampa l'avevo fatta correndo.  
L'altra direttamente sul mio culo.

E ora mi stava facendo dannatamente male.

Mi faceva male il culo e questa volta non era una buona cosa.

In più ruzzolando dovevo aver sbattuto anche un lato del costato perché se provavo a piegarmi mi faceva male anche quello.

Inutile dire che sentivo la voce preoccupata di Payne mischiata alle risate sommesse di chi aveva assistito alla scena.

Poi mi ricordai cosa stessi facendo prima di lanciarmi sulle scale senza slittino e pensai che a questo punto Niall avesse già tumefatto la faccia di Harry.

Mi alzai di scatto tradendo tutta la sofferenza della mia irruenza, ma almeno il dolore fu acuto e breve, e ricominciai la corsa –bè, più che altro a quel punto mi trascinavo sgraziato per il corridoio.

 _'_ _Ma si può almeno sapere dove stai andando?'_

 _-voglio staccare i pugni di Niall dalla faccia di Harry Styles, Liam, perché me lo sono scopato nel cesso di un pub di periferia e ora mi guarda come se volesse stuprarmi e io lo guardo con l'espressione di chi vorrebbe dire 'fallo, qui, ora' che però ai suoi occhi risulta essere l'espressione di un totano ritardato con la faccia di una ragazzina sociopatica della favola di uno scrittore folle-_

Ma non potendogli ovviamente rispondere questo, dissi solo

 _'_ _Se lo gonfia si farà espellere'_

 _'_ _E quando mai te n'è fregato qualcosa di Horan?'_

Lo guardai deluso e offeso dal commento ma non gli risposi.  
Avevo qualcosa di più urgente e più importante a cui pensare.

Immaginavo Niall col collo di Harry in una mano e con l'altra cercare di pestarlo a suon di pugni.  
Forse l'aveva già atterrato e lo stava addirittura prendendo a calci, tutta colpa della mia caduta.

Iniziai a bussare come un ossesso –che poi è quello che ero- urlando a Niall di aprirmi ma sentii la sua voce che mi invitava di entrare.

Perché naturalmente se lo stava pestando non poteva certo mollarlo e venire ad aprirmi.

Allora irruppi nella stanza trascinandomi come una furia –e si perché ero sofferente anche io.

Una volta entrato non so se fossi più sorpreso io dallo spettacolo che avevo davanti o loro nel vedere me.

Harry era seduto sul letto a gambe stese e piedi incrociati e stava leggendo.  
Niall era alla sua scrivania e stava preparando una sigaretta con dell'erba.

Erano due qualsiasi studenti in una qualsiasi stanza di un college di Cambridge.

Ero io l'alieno.

 _'_ _Cristo Tommo che cazzo t'è successo amico, sembra che ti abbiano pestato'_

 _'_ _E' solo caduto mentre correva per le scale._

 _Pensava che volessi picchiare Styles e voleva impedirti di farti espellere'_

Liam aveva veramente creduto a quella stronzata.

 _'_ _E quando mai te n'è fregato qualcosa della mia istruzione Louis?'_  
Anche Niall sentì la necessità di sembrare un emerito imbecille.  
L'unico che a quel punto avrebbe dovuto credere alla scusa infame,  
era seduto sul letto impassibile e mi ignorava senza alcuno sforzo.

Anche il fatto che Niall volesse picchiarlo ma chiaramente poi si fosse trattenuto dal farlo, sembrava non disturbarlo o incuriosirlo, o preoccuparlo.

 _'_ _Siediti comunque, non hai per niente una bella cera'_ disse Horan.

Fu quando mi appoggiai sul letto, Niall ricominciò a preparare la canna, mentre Liam stava per chiudere la porta, che sentii Harry parlare

 _'_ _C'è troppa confusione, vado a leggere in biblioteca'_

Non mi guardò neanche e se ne andò come se niente fosse.

Mi ero lanciato letteralmente dalle scale per salvargli il culo e l'unico culo che ci aveva rimesso era il mio.

E a momenti ci lasciavo anche una costola.  
E lui non mi aveva degnato di uno sguardo.  
Neanche quel suo maledetto modo di guardarmi.

Nulla.

Prima era eccitante ora stava diventando frustrante.

 _'_ _Ma non volevi picchiarlo –cito a memoria- tanto da farlo piangere?'_

Liam invece ci teneva proprio a sapere come fosse andata a finire la storia.

E così Niall ci spiegò.

 _'_ _Ero veramente incazzato e quando è entrato mi sono alzato di scatto.  
E lui non ha detto nulla ma è il suo sguardo che mi ha fottuto credo'_

 _'_ _Che vuol dire che ti ha fottuto il suo sguardo?'_

Mi sfuggì con uno slancio tale che sembrava dipenderne la mia vita.

 _'_ _Era sicuro, tranquillo._

 _Sapeva che fossi incazzato ma non aveva paura, per questo ho lasciato stare._  
 _Stava lì fiero, sapendo che l'avrei picchiato e ho capito che me l'avrebbe lasciato fare._

 _E poi per la prima volta ho sentito la sua voce.  
Mi ha detto solo _scusa _e poi si è messo a leggere.'_

 _'_ _Horan incantato dal fascino di Harry Styles'_

 _'_ _Non dire stronzate Payne,  
è solo che sono curioso._

 _Non ci ho mai parlato e pensavo fosse ritardato e poi scopro che ha praticamente umiliato Spencer, ho pensato che prima di mettergli le mani in faccia avrei potuto dargli una possibilità'_

Horan aveva scelto davvero un bel momento per dire la prima cosa sensata della sua vita.

O semplicemente non lo ero mai stato ad ascoltare davvero, prima che il suo parlare non riguardasse Harry Styles.

Certo è, che per tutto il corridoio del mio piano, nelle scale mentre volavo sulla mia incolumità e persino mentre mi trascinavo per arrivare qui, avevo accarezzato sogni di gloria.

Doveva essere la mia entrata trionfale e invece, tanto per cambiare, avevo finito per sembrare un coglione.

Quello che mi chiedevo però era se lui ci avesse creduto, a me che volevo impedire a Horan di farsi espellere, se aveva capito che mi fossi precipitato, quasi ucciso, solo per salvare lui e il suo culo maledetto.

E se l'aveva capito perché continuava a ignorarmi?

Ero arrivato persino ad essere geloso della curiosità di Niall.

Ed ero al punto in cui o lasci stare o finisci in un baratro molto profondo di ossessione.

Ma Alice conosce un'unica possibilità.

-

 **Cambridge, 18 Ottobre 1936**

Non era assolutamente possibile.

Non era assolutamente possibile che stessi assistendo a uno spettacolo così irritante e surreale.  
Niall Horan che rideva come un dannato ogni volta che il suo interlocutore parlava o gesticolava.

E non perché Niall Horan non ridesse mai, anzi, era la più sfinente e inebetita dimostrazione che _risus abundat in ore stultorum(1)_ non fosse solo una locuzione latina ma un teorema di veridicità assoluta, quello che non era possibile era che l'adorabile e vivace interlocutore fosse Harry Styles.

Che fosse lui a divertirlo tanto.

E si, ero ancora per strada, sistemato dietro la vetrina della sala da tè, e fissavo la scena come un maniaco furioso ed Harry era di spalle ma lo vedevo muoversi e capivo che parlasse e avrei saputo riconoscere quella sagoma ricciuta ovunque.

E stava amabilmente parlando con Niall Horan.

Lo stesso Niall di cui, meno di un mese prima aveva detto testualmente,  
 _preferirei essere sordo piuttosto che ascoltare le sue idiozie tutto l'anno._

Magari la coerenza non era proprio il suo forte.

Esattamente come il mio non era la capacità di mimetizzarmi.  
Vidi Niall sbracciarsi nella mia direzione e invitarmi a entrare.

Horan mi presentò nel modo più formale.

 _'_ _Louis, lui è Harry Styles,  
avrai già sentito parlare di lui'  
Harry, questo è Louis Tomlinson,  
eravamo compagni di stanza il mio primo anno.'_

Cercai di essere freddo porgendogli la mano.  
 _'_ _Si frequentiamo il corso di Spencer insieme'_

Mi strinse la mano e pensai che fosse il nostro primo contatto fisico dopo

' _Oh._  
 _Louì._

 _Vous êtes français?'_  
 _Non potevo crederci.  
Che l'avesse ripetuto.  
Lo vidi nei suoi occhi.  
lo sguardo maledetto.  
Nello stesso momento,  
nato dallo stesso ricordo._

 _'_ _No'_

 _Risposi impacciato,  
quasi infastidito._

 _Mi irritava profondamente quello che riusciva a farmi con una sola frase._

 _Con quella_ _sola frase._

 _Ogni volta che la pronunciava.  
Era solo un nome, il mio nome._

 _Eppure tra le sue labbra era un invito erotico, senza scampo e senza condizioni._  
 _Ero io che mi arrendevo all'incapacità di controllarmi e di resistere alla sua voce._

Sentivo il mio corpo farsi cera e scomparire lentamente sotto una fiamma che nessun altro poteva vedere.

Lui bruciava e io mi scioglievo.  
Eppure scelsi di non retrocedere.  
Accettai di giocare correndo il rischio.

Restammo lì, inspiegabilmente capaci di parlare con lucidità insieme a Niall e nel frattempo di parlare tra di noi una lingua sconosciuta a chiunque in quella sala non fosse già stato in quel bagno.

Per la prima volta dopo settimane mi regalava un'intimità che pensavo avesse dimenticato.

Era una sala da tè.  
E lui era sempre lui.  
Come quel pomeriggio.  
Quando era stato freddo.  
Ma non era lo stesso Harry.

Mi stava seducendo nel modo più subdolo e sfacciato.

Lampi di sguardo languido, la bocca a indugiare sulla tazza da tè, le dita ad accarezzarsi il collo più lentamente, le gambe accavallate e il gomito appoggiato al bracciolo della poltrona, a slanciare la figura.

La voce roca ma leggera, il tono controllato e quelle ciglia che mi accarezzavano su ogni parola e indugiavano sulle mie labbra quando parlavo io.  
Persino il fatto che mai, mai, si fosse toccato i capelli, nonostante il mio sguardo continuasse ad ripercorrere i suoi ricci uno per uno.  
Neanche volesse lasciare qualcosa che dopo potesse far compagnia alla mia fantasia.

Era tortura e piacere insieme.

Ma avevo resistito e mi ero lasciato condurre in una danza eccitante e folle.  
Quando uscimmo disse che doveva passare in biblioteca e lo vidi andar via.

Poi si fermò e mi chiese se avessi da accendere, tirai fuori i fiammiferi e gli andai incontro.

 _'_ _Accendimi tu'_  
Lo disse a voce bassa.  
Gli leggevo la malizia nello sguardo.

Era Dio e stava giocando meravigliosamente con ogni desiderio che sapeva avrei provato nelle ore successive.

Si avvicinò con la sigaretta tra le labbra e gli occhi colorati di sesso –perché nei suoi occhi il sesso era un colore- e mi sfiorò l'avambraccio, come se il fiammifero che mi si consumava tra le dita non fosse sufficiente.

Benzina sul fuoco era, e lo sapeva.

Ma era lui.

Non smetteva mai di essere lui.  
Mai.

Mi guardò quasi distratto

 _'_ _Non tremare tutte le volte Tomlinson'_

E' così che faceva.

Tutte le volte.

Seduceva e poi rendeva tutto una suggestione o un dispetto.

E aveva ragione,

ogni volta mi lasciavo trascinare,

ogni volta entravo in quel baratro di ambiguità e desiderio.

Senza pensare.

 _Pareva un pozzo assai profondo_.

-

 **Cambridge, 20 Ottobre 1936**

 _'_ _My lord'_  
(tono di saluto)

Era di spalle appoggiato allo scaffale della libreria.

Come diavolo mi aveva sentito arrivare?  
Mi ero avvicinato trattenendo il respiro.  
L'avevo osservato per almeno un'ora.

Se ne andava in giro per la sezione letteratura della biblioteca di Pembroke(2) come un pazzo psicotico.

Prendeva un libro, lo sfogliava, leggeva una pagina o due o più e poi lo rimetteva a posto.

E aveva trascorso così l'ultima ora, vagabondando da uno scaffale all'altro, nelle sezioni di letterature straniere.

Dalla Francia alla Repubblica Cecoslovacca, dagli Stati Uniti all'Irlanda, dalla Russia all'Austria.

Ed ero assolutamente sicuro che non mi avesse visto.

E invece  
 _'_ _My lord'_

 _'_ _Smettila di chiamarmi così Harry'_

 _'_ _Non sei forse un lord?'_

 _'_ _Mio padre è un lord.  
Io sono solo suo figlio'_

 _'_ _Ma un giorno sarai un lord.  
Io mi avvantaggio soltanto'_

Era inutile contraddirlo.  
Peggiorava la situazione.

 _'_ _Hai un occhio anche dietro la nuca?'_

 _'_ _Potrei averti notato mentre mi spiavi tra uno scaffale e l'altro'_

 _'_ _Non ti stavo spiando.  
Sei tu che sei strano'_

 _'_ _Ma in una biblioteca piena di gente,  
tu sei l'unico ad essersene accorto'_

 _'_ _Si può sapere che problemi hai?'_

 _'_ _Non lo so che problemi ho?'_

' _Ti aggiri tra gli scaffali, prendi un libro, leggi poche pagine e poi lo metti al suo posto'_

 _'_ _Quindi?'_

 _'_ _Quindi che?'_

 _'_ _Non è reato'_

 _'_ _Ma sei strano'_

Teneva ancora stretto il pesante volume dell''Ulisse' di Joyce.  
Lo guardò, sospirò e si girò per riporlo con cura nello scaffale.

 _'_ _Se continui a seguire tutti quelli che ti sembrano strani ti caccerai nei guai'_

Ero già nei guai.  
E lui lo sapeva.

 _'_ _Sono già nei guai.  
E lo sai benissimo'_

 _'_ _Almeno sei realista'_

 _'_ _Ora mi dici perché è un'ora che fai questo balletto'_

 _'_ _I romanzi sono come vecchi amici Louì, ogni tanto bisogna fargli visita e ricordare insieme i vecchi tempi.  
Ma non ricordi mai tutta la storia, solo i momenti più interessanti._

-mi aveva praticamente invitato a seguirlo e gli vidi uno strappo di malinconia negli occhi mentre guardava in alto, su uno degli scaffali della sezione tedesca, toccò la parte superiore di un volume e lo inclinò, come se volesse sfilarlo, poi si girò verso di me-

 _'_ _Montagne di macerie, mari d'oblìo erano rimossi, scomparsi; con superbi occhi azzurri e luminosi'_

 _Sai chi è?'_

 _'_ _Uhm, no.  
Mi spiace'_

 _'_ _Hermann Hesse'_

 _'_ _Mai letto'_

 _'_ _Narciso e Boccadoro.  
L'ho letto anni fa, appena uscito.  
Cosa leggi di solito Tomlinson?'_

 _'_ _Classici.  
Perché.  
Devo'_

Se possibile era ancora più strano di prima.  
E io cominciavo a non sentirmi a mio agio.  
E se non ero a mio agio finivo per far casini.

 _'_ _Posso farti una domanda?'_

 _'_ _Se non riguarda il mio girare tra i libri, certo'_

 _'_ _Com'è che te vai in giro a fare l'amico del cuore di Niall Horan adesso?'_

 _'_ _Oddio'_

 _'_ _Oddio cosa?'_

E poi attaccò con quel farsetto irrispettoso e irritante.

' _Oddio Harry è solo mio.  
Niall devi lasciarlo stare'_

 _'_ _Coglione non sono geloso._

(cioè lo ero ma non era questo il punto)

 _Sono solo curioso di sapere perché uno con cui non volevi parlare adesso è uno da risate e pacche sulle spalle e tè e sigarette'_

 _'_ _Non è cattivo'_

(lo disse con un tono definitivo che dette un fastidio terribile)

 _'_ _Questo lo so.  
E' mio amico._

 _Mi chiedo come faccia a saperlo tu, visto che vi parlate da neanche un mese'_

 _'_ _Ma ci conosciamo da prima'_

 _'_ _Prima pensava che fossi sordo'_

 _'_ _Non hai idea di quante cose le persone dicano quando pensano di non essere ascoltate'_

 _'_ _Parlava comunque?'_

Lui sorrise.

 _'_ _Già'_

E io continuai.

 _'_ _Ha parlato per tutto il tempo, pensando che non lo sentissi._

 _E' per questo che siete già così in confidenza'_

 _'_ _Lo vedi Alice, quando ti concentri non sei tanto male.  
Ma penso sul serio che dovresti leggere Hermann Hesse'_

 _'_ _Ah be certo, non sia mai che qualcuno sia sotto la soglia delle tue aspettative'_

 _'_ _Come scusa?'_

 _'_ _Fai mai caso a come guardi la gente?'_

 _'_ _Sinceramente no ma aspettavo il momento in cui qualcuno speciale come te mi facesse notare la drammaticità della mia natura'_

 _'_ _Non fare lo stronzo dalle parole difficili con me.  
Ti ho dato del presuntuoso e lo sai benissimo'_

 _'_ _E io stavo cercando di ignorare la parte noiosa del discorso.  
E parlare di letteratura, che di solito è la parte che preferisco'_

 _'_ _Quella in cui ti riesce meglio fare lo stronzo vorrai dire'_

 _'_ _Al contrario di quanto pensi my lord io non passo la vita a meditare di umiliarti'_

 _'_ _Ah no?'_

 _'_ _No._

 _Ammetto che quando ti ho intorno mi diverto._

 _Ma non c'è nessun intento sadico, è solo sarcasmo'_

Se possibile questo mi irritava ancora di più.

E più pensavo a lui che conversava amabilmente con Niall e più questa discussione mi feriva.

Mi mandava in bestia che non ci fossero tra noi discorsi di senso compiuto, che dovesse essere sempre tutto un confronto o un sedursi, che la tensione dovesse essere sempre presente.

Volevo solo avere venti minuti da Niall nella sua vita.  
Per sapere come fosse conoscere il vero Harry Styles.  
Per vedere come diventasse il suo viso quando rideva.

E invece a me toccava la parte bastarda, quella che doveva divertirsi.  
Ero il suo giocattolo, la sua preda, il perdtempo con cui amava gingillarsi.

 _'_ _Che gioia'_  
gli risposi.  
Senza tono.  
Senza intenzione.  
E feci per andar via.

Ero frustrato deluso e incazzato.

Mise un braccio sull'ultima libreria prima del corridoio e mi bloccò.

Poi a bassa voce iniziò.

 _'Ridi mai davvero piccolo lord?_

 _O ridi come scopi, senza provare davvero piacere?'_

Solo che questa volta non avrei tremato.  
 _'Ti piacerebbe essere la mia puttana'_

Gli si incupì lo sguardo.  
E divenne imperscrutabile.

 _'Oh no, Louis,_

 _Non pensare di insultarmi con parole che potrebbe usare chiunque con chiunque._

 _Non trattarti mai come fossi chiunque.  
Impara a darti un valore e non un prezzo.  
La capisci la differenza tra prezzo e valore?_

 _E' il motivo per il quale nessuno parla di me come di un chiunque,_

 _è ll motivo per cui io non sarò mai una delle tue puttane.  
Nessuna ricchezza e nessuna nobiltà possono comprarmi._  
 _Ma quando imparerai ad amarti, davvero, allora potrai avermi._

 _Davvero.  
E gratis'_

Gli spostai il braccio con forza.  
E me ne andai io questa volta.

Gli piaceva vincere.

E a me non piaceva perdere.  
Ci saremmo dovuti odiare.  
Ma c'era un problema.

 **Cambridge, 30 Ottobre 1936**

Vaffanculo.

Vaffanculo Styles.

Pifferaio magico delle stronzate.  
Pifferaio delle stronzate magiche.

 _Io mi amavo._

Perché non avrei dovuto?  
Erano tutte cazzate le sue.

Quasi due settimane di silenzio e io che continuavo ad annodarmi intorno a quella frase malsana che mi toglieva il sonno.

Tanto per cambiare.

 _Quando.  
Imparerai.  
Ad amarti.  
Davvero._

 _Allora potrai avermi._

Piccolo presuntuoso odioso coglione.  
Che ne sapeva di quanto mi amassi io?

Chi diavolo credeva di essere per potersi permettere di rivolgersi a me in modo così saccente.  
E bon riuscivo in alcun modo a distrarmi da quella frustrazione, dovevo riuscire a liberarmene.  
Volevo mostrargli quanto si sbagliasse ma ovviamente nella mia irruenza feci l'esatto opposto.  
Decisi di affrontarlo quel venerdì, perché sapevo dove aspettarlo, nascosto da occhi indiscreti.

Il portico sul retro del corridoio dell'aula di Storia.  
Quando lo vidi avvicinarsi io ero un groviglio di nervi,  
puzzavo di ansia fumo frustrazione ed eccitazione.  
(di quella non riuscivo in alcun modo a liberarmi)

Lui invece aveva il suo solito passo elegante e disinvolto e quando mi vide, gli spuntò anche un certo ghigno divertito.  
Gli andai incontro con lo stesso passo convinto e una determinazione che a momenti sorprendeva anche me stesso.

 _Vaffanculo Styles._

Gli puntai gli occhi negli occhi e, senza dargli neanche il tempo di fiatare una delle sue provocazioni, gli strinsi una mano al collo e l'altra sullo stomaco, lo spinsi contro il muro e poi mi avventai sulle sue labbra.

Ero una furia.  
Almeno credo.

Arrivai appena a sfiorargli le labbra e sentii la sua forza sulle mie spalle a spingermi via e allora sì che capii cos'è la furia.

 _'Che cazzo fai?'_

Aveva il fuoco negli occhi.

Non pensavo neanche sapesse urlare.  
E da quel momento non capii più nulla.  
Mi sembrò di non essere più presente.

Semplicemente ero spettatore delle conseguenze della mia stupidità e della mia profonda ingenuità.  
Sentii la sua mano stringermi il braccio e trascinarmi prima lungo il portico e poi attraverso il prato.

L'avevo sempre considerato minuto, più piccolo, più magro, solo più alto, ma non avrei mai pensato avesse tanta forza.

O io non mi stavo impegnando affatto a divincolarmi -e in effetti ero in balia di lui- o aveva una forza insospettabile e illogica per il suo corpo esile.  
I suoi occhi bruciavano di fuoco e ghiaccio, era fuori di sé eppure il suo corpo sembrava algido di una compostezza indefinita e agghiacciante.

Come faceva?

Mi portò dietro la biblioteca.

E mi sembrò molto strano perché non era un posto appartato, anzi era nel cortile esterno, enorme, e su quello affacciava un'ala del college e molte aule, un qualunque studente poteva vederci anche dai corridoi.

Solo dopo capì perché eravamo lì.

Tutti potevano vederci ma nessuno poteva ascoltare e da lontano sarebbe sembrato solo un semplice litigio tra compagni di corso.  
Non c'era possibilità che qualcuno fosse abbastanza vicino da origliare la conversazione senza che noi lo vedessimo.

Anche con la furia negli occhi e l'irruenza nei gesti, pensava con una razionalità fuori dal comune.  
Per la seconda volta negli ultimi 300 secondi mi ritrovai a stringere tra i denti la stessa domanda.

Come.  
Faceva?

Mi mollò il braccio allontanandomi.  
Non si slacciò neanche il bottone della giacca.  
Si infilò le mani in tasca e inclinò la spalla verso di me.

 _'Sentiamo._  
 _Che cazzo credevi di fare?'_

Aveva ripreso il controllo della sua voce e del suo corpo.  
Persino i suoi occhi erano tornati a riposo sul suo sarcasmo.

Cos'era stupido?  
Non lo capiva?  
 _'Tu cosa pensi?'_

Dissi imbarazzato.  
Quasi sottovoce.

 _'Penso che tu sia un coglione.  
Ma spero ancora di sbagliarmi.  
Di nuovo. Cosa. Credevi. Di fare?'_

Lo chiese lentamente ma con tono fermo.

 _'Sei tu che mi hai provocato.  
Non fare il santo per favore'_

 _'Sono settimane che ti provoco ma non pensavo che fossi così stupido da saltarmi addosso...'_

 _'E cosa pensavi di ottenere?'_  
Fermò il fastidio nel petto.

 _'Non ho finito'_

Non ero abbastanza lucido neanche per ascoltarlo, figuriamoci per tenergli testa.

 _'Scusa'_  
Sussurrai.

 _'Sono settimane che ti provoco ma non pensavo che fossi così stupido da saltarmi addosso in pubblico'_

La frase intera mi sorprese

 _'in pubblico'_

Quindi se l'avessi fatto in privato mi avrebbe lasciato fare?

Ripresi coraggio.

Rialzai la testa e riacquistai il mio consueto tono stronzo altezzoso,  
quello che tenevo da parte per quando dovevo dare il meglio di me.

Perché sentivo proprio l'esigenza di andare fino in fondo nel dimostrargli di essere un coglione.

 _'Oh._

 _Povero Harold._

 _Sempre in equilibrio tra provocazione e mistero.  
E tutti quei bei discorsi sul saper amare se stessi._

 _Le ultime settimane a cercare di ammaliarmi.  
E ora ti agiti se qualcuno ha più audacia di te.'_

Poi volli proprio strafare.

 _'E addirittura ti vergogni di ciò che sei.  
E poi sono io quello che non sa amarsi'_

Mentre la mia tracotanza si consumava nelle ultime sillabe, lo guardai.  
Chiuse gli occhi e per un'eterna frazione di secondo pensai di aver vinto.  
Pensai che fosse pronto a sciogliere davanti a me tutte le sue insicurezze.

Ma la mia eternità non fu la sua.

Chiuse gli occhi.  
Ma poi sospirò.

Lui,

sospirò.

Uno di quei sospiri di intolleranza e ribrezzo.  
Significava che non meritavo più il suo carisma.

 _'Quando ho detto che avresti dovuto imparare ad amarti, non intendevo che avresti dovuto tentare di fotterci entrambi'_

E poi assunse il tono che si usa con i bambini.

 _'Quando lo capirai che al mondo non frega un cazzo di chi ti scopi ma che è solo un pretesto per odiarti?_  
 _Quando lo capirai che la libertà non si misura in ciò che mostri ma in ciò che permetti a te stesso di provare?_  
 _Mi sei saltato addosso perché lo volevi o perché volevi dimostrarmi di amarti, te la sei fatta questa domanda?_  
 _O stavi solo provando a dimostrare a te stesso -e a me- che sei capace di amarti per poi prenderti il tuo premio?_

( .faceva.e 3?)

 _Perché io ti scoperei in ogni fottuta stanza di questo college Louis ma sono abbastanza lucido da sapere che solo dietro una porta chiusa possiamo essere davvero liberi.'_

Ammetto che dopo l'ultima frase io non ero abbastanza lucido neanche per capire quella successiva.

 _'Persino Alice sapeva che Wonderland sarebbe rimasto solo un sogno'_

La parola sogno la riconobbi per logica di discorso.  
Lui mi stava dando le spalle e stava già camminando.

Aveva vinto di nuovo.

E questa volta mi aveva ripulito per bene.

Non solo mi aveva palesemente dato del coglione -e me lo meritavo ampiamente.  
Non solo aveva lasciato intendere che fossi più ingenuo di una ragazzina delle favole.

Era anche riuscito a confondermi e sconvolgermi in una frazione di secondo.

Perché se è vero che mi aveva lasciato lì, stretto nelle miserie della mia ingenuità e della mia coglionaggine, è anche vero che aveva detto, senza indietreggiare di un tono, una frase che non potevo far finta di non aver ascoltato e non mi passava per la testa di farlo.

 _'io ti scoperei in ogni stanza di questo fottuto college'_

Il fatto che la mia mente si fosse fermata a queste dieci parole faceva di me l'ingenuo coglione che era sicuro che fossi.

Ma ormai l'aveva detto e questo ingenuo coglione avrebbe chiuso la porta di ogni stanza di questo fottuto college e si sarebbe fatto insegnare la libertà dall'unico uomo per cui sarebbe stato disposto a perderla.


End file.
